La Historia de nuestras Vidas
by Makita
Summary: Dos niños se conocen bajo unas circunstancias muy extrañas. ¿que les prepara el destino? Ultimo capi
1. Parte I Capitulo Primero

La Historia de Nuestra vida  
  
Parte I  
  
Capitulo primero  
  
El hombre y la mujer conversaban animadamente en el Jardin de aquella enorme casa, o mas bien "Mansión". Habian sido compañeros de la univesidad y pasaron grandes momentos juntos, y era eso, lo que justamente ahora recordaban con gran alegría. El hombre parecía tener un poco mas de veinticinco años, pero se veia muy joven. Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y traia lentes. La mujer, era alta también, pero no tanto como él, de cabello largo, fino y de color negro. Tenia la piel blanca y apesar de que su rostro demostraba seriedad, no lo era. Era una mujer a la que le gustaba reir y divertirse con su mejor amigo, de hace años.  
  
-¿ Y recuerdas cuando Nadesko tropezó con el bolso y cayó en medio de la clase?  
  
- ¡ claro que lo recuerdo, fue muy gracioso !- y entristeciendo la voz un poco ,dijo- "Mi querida Nadesko"  
  
La mujer , al notar que su amigo habia entristecido, decidió cambiar el Tema.  
  
-¿ y donde está la pequeña Sakura?  
  
-Debe estar jugando con alguna de tus hijas  
  
-Si eso creo, porque con Shaoran no se lleva nada de Bien- Ambos rieron y siguieron su animada plática , en un ambiente de   
  
paz y tranquilidad.  
  
_________________  
  
-Niña estupida- dijo un mocoso que estaba obserbando a la niña desde un arbol  
  
-¿porqué me dices estupida?-lloró ella  
  
-porque lo eres- dijo escalando, realmente parecia un mono, tenia mucha habilidad para escalar árboles.  
  
La niña queria irse de ahi. Ese niño siempre la molestaba y la insultaba. El chico, al ver que ella se iva, decidió bajar del árbol y seguirla.  
  
-¿porqué me sigues?-replicó la niñita  
  
-Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta,tonta- le decia el niño, con las manos atrás de la cabeza.  
  
La hermosa niñita no lo resistió mas y agarró al mocoso del pelo, y comenzó a tironearlo. Ella sabia que ese era su punto debil y por lo tanto se defendió.  
  
-No soy tonta- dijo mirandolo tirado en el piso- Tu eres el tonto- y sándole la lengua salió del lugar.  
  
El niño no dijo nada. Se levantó y sobandose se dirigió hacia la casa, ya que tenia en poco de hambre.  
  
-Hola señor Kinomoto-saludó el niño- ¿que hace?  
  
-Hola Shaoran, estoy preparando la comida de sakura.  
  
-¿ y esas cosas le da de comer?  
  
-Si, es un puré de vegetales, que por cierto, tu también deberias comer  
  
-Ahh, no me gusta- y haciendo un gesto de asco, el mocoso se fue de la cocina.  
  
Los niños debian tener mas o menos 5 o 6 años de edad. Como la madre de Shaoran y el Padre de Sakura, se conocian desde hace mucho, era obio que se juntaran algunas veces y llevaran a sus hijos. Así Sakura y Shaoran se conocieron, pero se llevaban muy mal, porque Shaoran era muy insolente con la pequeña Sakura.  
  
-Hola Sakura- saludó shaoran, al verla jugar con las muñecas de sus hermanas- Oye, te tengo un regalo  
  
-¿y porque ese regalo?-preguntó ella  
  
-Porque te dije tonta en el patio-dijo él ofreciendole algo que tenia en la mano- Toma, es con todo mi cariño.  
  
-¿enserio?- Sakura se levantó y cuando se acercaba a Shaoran, éste le tiró puros gusanos, que ensusiaron la ropa de la niña.  
  
-AH jajajaja-reia shaoran, mientras salia corriendo.  
  
Sakura se puso a llorar, porque le daban mucho miedo los gusanos y ahora tenia su vestido repartido de éstos. Llegó el papá de Sakura, le limpió la ropa y retiró todos los gusanos. Y con una sonrisa le dijo:  
  
-hija ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro dia?  
  
-si papi-dijo ella  
  
- Yo y tu hermano Touya te enseñamos a defenderte, sabes muy bien que cuando ese mocoso te moleste, debes tirarle el pelo y empujarlo lo mas fuerte que puedas ¿ya?- es la unica forma para que no te moleste mas.  
  
-ya-dijo Sakura.  
  
Despues de un rato, Sakura andaba buscando a Shaoran. Queria vengarse por lo de los gusanos. Habia estado practicando algunas tecnicas de artes marciales que le enseño su hermano Touya, que por ahora estaba en Japón. Lo buscó por toda la enorme mansión, pero no pudo hallarlo. Una de las hermanas de él, Femei, le dijo que aveces se subia el techo. Sakura se armó de valor y subió. Era muy alto, pero allí pudo verlo recostado, con los ojos fijamente puestos en el cielo.  
  
-Shaoran-dijo ella  
  
-¿que pasa?-dijo él-¿viniste para vengarte por lo de los gusanos?  
  
-si-dijo- pero me da miedo pelear contigo arriba del techo.  
  
-ven- le dijo él- te mostraré mi escondite secreto-   
  
La tomó de la mano suavemente y retiró algunas tejas viejas, lentamente. Sakura obserbó que el escondite de Li era el entretecho. él la tomó para que al bajar, no se fuera a lastimar. Adentro estaba lleno de cosas curiosas, que solo un niño puede tener : pelotas, chapas,frascos con gusanos,hilo de pescar, algunos adornos de su madre, cucharas, lápices, unos peluches rotos, diarios de las hermanas,tazas, libros antiguos, zapatos,ropa vieja de disfraces,relojes malos etc.  
  
-¿este es tu escondite?-dijo emocionada Sakura.  
  
-Si y eres la primera persona, aparte de mi que lo conoce- afirmó él.  
  
-vaya- dijo sakura.  
  
-Mira- él la condujo hacia un pequeño agujero- Desde aqui puedo ver todo lo que hace mi madre y mis hermanas. incluso sé de que conversan.  
  
Por el agujero se podria apreciar la cocina de la casa y la sala.  
  
-¿No te da miedo ? algun dia podrias caer de aqui , junto con tu escondite -dijo Sakura.  
  
-No pasará eso, Oye, tu nunca debes decirle a nadie el escondite- diciendo esto sacó un libro- Aqui debes anotar "Yo sakura Kinomoto , me comprometo a que nunca jamas diré donde se encuentra el escondite secreto"  
  
Sakura, hiso como que escribia, pero en realidad no sabia como. Luego firmó su compromiso, anotando su nombre (que apenas sabia escribirlo) con un corazón y una estrellita, al finalizar.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo Li-ahora vamos, que nos estan llamando.  
  
Salieron los dos, y cuidadosamente Li puso todas las tejas. Ayudó a bajar a Sakura y se dirigieron a la sala, donde sus padres lo llamaban.  
  
fin de este capitulo !  
  
espero que les haya gustado, la verdad, yo basé este fic, en mi propia experiencia, pero le voy agregando cosas nuevas. Esta de mas decir, que la historia irá evolucionando de a poco, asi que no se la pierdan !  
  
porfiss dejen sus reviews y haganme saber su opinión! 


	2. parte I capitulo segundo

La Historia de Nuestras Vidas  
  
Parte I  
  
Capitulo segundo  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh estoy muy aburrida- dijo Sakura, acostandose en el sofá- mientras miraba que su padre y la madre de shaoran conversaban en la mesa  
  
-BUUUUUUUUU!!-gritó shaoran, asustando a Sakura, ya que traia puesta una mascara de hombre lobo (que por cierto le quedaba gigante)  
  
-tonto! me asustaste- le dijo sakura, tratando de quitarle la máscara.  
  
- Oye, te gustaria jugar a algo?  
  
-¿a que?  
  
-mira , ven- dijo mientras la llevaba a una habitación-  
  
-¿que hacemos aqui?  
  
-fácil, tienes que entrar a la habitacion de mi hermana Farren y sacarle TOOODOS sus cosmeticos y luego me los pasas a mi.  
  
-¿para que vamos a hacer eso shaoran?-tu hermanita se va a enojar-dijo Sakura  
  
-ya verás  
  
Sakura entró a la habitación e hiso lo que Li le dijo al pie de la letra. Salio de la hermosa habitación, con sus manos cargadas de cosmeticos, tantos que de a poco se le ivan cayendo.  
  
-dámelos-ordenó shaoran- ahora sígueme.  
  
Ambos niños se dirigieron sigilosamente a una habitación mas grande. Era una habitación de paredes blancas, al igual que las cortinas, habia una cama, que parecia no ser usada hace mucho , un velador con adornos finísimos sobre el y muchos otros objetos de gran valor.  
  
-¿ves?-le dijo Li a Sakura, mientras le pasaba un lapiz labial- esta habitación está muy abandonada, debemos decorarla con muchos colores  
  
Diciendo esto, comenzó a pintar las paredes con lápiz labial, haciendo unos dibujos un tanto extraños( ustedes saben como son los niños). Sakura también se entusiasmó y comenzó a pintar una flor, con las sombras de ojos de Farren, luego hiso una casa, un perro y dibujó a su papá con su hermano. Shaoran, en tanto, dibujaba autos, dragones, un edificio quemándose y el carro de bomberos abajo intentando apagar el incendio etc..  
  
Los dos niños quedaron exhaustos, de tanto pintar. Se habian acabado todos los lapices labiales ,las sombras para ojos, los rimel,las cremas...  
  
-¿PERO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI?-dijo la madre de Shaoran entrando a la habitación.   
  
Como un gato, Shaoran escapó del lugar del crimen, por una ventana y sakura se quedó paralizada sin saber para donde arrancar.  
  
-¡ XIAOLANG ! ¡VUELVE AQUI!-gritó Irean Li, pero su hijo ya se habia escapado.  
  
-¿Sakura , que sucedio?-dijo Fujitaka, estuperfacto al ver lo "hermosa que habia quedado la blanca habitacion"  
  
-estabamos pintando-dijo Sakura ocultando el rimel atras de su vestido.  
  
-Mirate nada mas , estás toda sucia- dijo Fujitaka, sacando a su hija de esa habitación y llevandola al baño  
  
-Mas tarde, cuando Xiaolang se digne a aparecer, hablaremos sobre esto- Dijo extremadamente seria, la madre de Li, mirando a Sakura. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, bastante avergonzada.  
  
Mas tarde , encontraron a Shaoran, quien se habia delatado, ya que uno de sus zapatos estaban sucios con rimel, por lo tanto dejó un visible rastro. Estaba escondido en uno de los baños. Fue humillante cuando su madre, lo atrapó y le golpeó las manos, para luego llevarlo al salón, donde estaba el señor Kinomoto y Sakura.  
  
-Sé perfectamente que esta idea fue tuya, Xiaolang -dijo muy seria Ilean Li- espero que nos des una explicación.  
  
El mocoso no contestaba a las peticiones de su madre. Era muy orgulloso.  
  
Sakura lo miraba fijamente. Le daba pena, por su pobre compañero de travesuras, ya que su madre era muy estricta con él.  
  
-¿ y tu Sakura? ¿nada que decir?-preguntó la temible Mujer.  
  
Sakura negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya que el parcito, no se digna a articular palabra, para mañana quiero esa habitación completamente limpia, no me importa hasta que hora de la noche se queden trabajando, pero Yo, mañana ,a las 8:00 am en punto,estaré allí y si no está como nueva, a los dos castigaré severamente y tu mejor que nadie, sabe como son de duros mis castigos, ¿o no Xiaolang?  
  
El chico hiso como si nada.  
  
-Bueno, entonces a trabajar !- ambos chicos se levantaron calladamente y se dirigieron a la cocina, a buscar paños y algo para limpiar la habitación.  
  
-¿no crees que fuiste muy dura con ellos?-dijo Fujitaka  
  
-Claro que no, desde chicos deben aprender a hacerce cargo de sus travesuras- dijo muy segura, la elegante mujer.  
  
____________  
  
Shaoran limpiaba las paredes muy callado. Sakura estaba muy preocupada, pero no se atrevia a hablarle. Era imposible sacar el lapiz labial de esas blancas paredes, que por cierto ahora no tenian nada de blancas. No sacaban nada con refregar, porque la mancha se iva extendiendo mas y mas. Sakura se lanzó al suelo, dando un suspiro.  
  
-vamos no te desanimes- dijo shaoran, agachandose para estar a la altura de Sakura.-¿sabes que?- tengo una idea para limpiar todo esto sin refregar mas.  
  
-¿que es?-preguntó ella.  
  
-En la casa de mi prima Meiling, estan pintando una bodega color blanco. Podriamos ir hasta allá, robar las pinturas y pintar esta habitación.  
  
-Si que buena idea- aplaudio Sakurita. ¡ pero los tarros son muy pesados ! ¿como los cargaremos?  
  
-con una carretilla que Wei usa para traer grandes sacos de tierra-explicó Li- Ven, acompañame.  
  
Y así ambos niños, buscaron la carretilla, pintaron las paredes y se fueron a dormir. Como lo habia prometido, la Madre de Li a las 8:00 am en punto abrió la puerta de la habitación y se soprendio ver la habitación como nueva.  
  
-¿que hicieron?-se preguntó la Mujer. Pero no importaba. habian cumplido. Le extrañó que estaba mas blanca hasta la mitad de la pared, mas arriba no. Eso era porque nos niños eran bajitos, por lo tanto no alcanzaron a pintar hasta el techo.  
  
-"mañana le diré a Wei, que compre tarros de pintura blanca y que contrate a alguien para que pinte denuevo la habitacion"-pensó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta , atras de si.  
  
___________  
  
Shaoran tiraba limones al aire, y luego los atrapaba habilmente con la mano. Luego hiso que giraran. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito, le gustaba hacer malabares con las cosas, aunque era un niño tenia mucho talento. Lentamente se acercó su Madre y le dijo.  
  
-Hoy Sakura y Fujitaka vuelven a Japón.  
  
Al niño se le cayeron los limones al suelo.  
  
-¿ y que?-dijo recogiendolos.  
  
-Vamos a ir tu y yo a despedirlos al Aeropuerto,ya que tus hermanas estan muy ocupadas.  
  
-Yo no quiero ir- replicó el mocoso.  
  
-Vas a ir porque yo te lo ordeno Xiaolang- dijo retirandose-  
  
A shaoran le causaba mucha tristesa que su amiga se fuera de vuelta a su pais ¿porqué se ivan tan pronto, si aun quedaba un mes de vacaciones?. El niño tomó los limones, los dejó en la cocina y se fue a su habitación.  
  
______  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo Ilean, lo pasé muy bien, al igual que Sakura- dijo Fujitaka despidiendose.  
  
-Si yo igual lo pasé muy bien- dijo Sakura riendo. Ya echaba de menos a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo y queria volver pronto a su pais.  
  
-Que bueno, espero que el próximo verano vuelvan denuevo a visitarnos ¿verdad Xiaolang?-dijo Ilean a su hijo, que estaba escondido atrás de ella.  
  
"EL PROXIMO VUELO A TOKIO, JAPÓN, SALDRÁ DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS. PORFAVOR PASAJEROS DE ESTE VUELO PASEN AL PASILLO NUMERO 26"  
  
-Es nuestro vuelo- dijo Fujitaka, adios Ilean- dijo abrazandola- Adios Shaoran- dijo pasando su mano por la cabeza del niño.  
  
-Hijo, despídete de Sakura-le ordenó su madre.  
  
-No quiero -dijo él- escondiendose.  
  
-Hazlo ahora- ordenó mas fuerte aún.  
  
Shaoran, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se asustó un poco y miró a su Padre, quien sonreia.  
  
-Adios Shaoran- dijo sakura bajando la cabeza y la voz  
  
-Adios Sakura- dijo éste-Y repentinamente tomó su mano y deposito una canica en ella.  
  
-¿para que es esto?-preguntó la niña  
  
-Para la buena suerte- respondió él  
  
_____________  
  
El avión con destino a Japón partió y Shaoran, con su madre, regresaron a su casa. No sabian que pasarian largos años para que se volvieran a ver..  
  
Continuaraaa...  
  
ya terminé este capitulo, y dejen reviews !!!!!! 


	3. Parte II Capitulo primero

La historia de nuestra vida.  
  
Parte II  
  
Capitulo primero  
  
"Cinco largos años habian pasado, despues de esa despedida en el aeropuerto. Fujitaka no habia podido ir a visitar a Ilean a Hong Kong ,porque tenia mucho trabajo, incluso durante las vacaciones. Ilean tampoco habia podido ir a Japón porque ahora era la lider del Clan Li y no podia dejar de lado esa responsabilidad. Los hijos de cada uno habian crecido mucho , tenian once años de edad, ivan a la escuela y realizaban todas las labores de jovenes de esa edad."  
  
-Xiaolang- le llamó su madre- Ven, necesito hablar un asunto importante contigo.  
  
-¿Que sucede?-dijo entrando con las manos en los bolsillos.Se habia convertido en un chico muy apuesto.  
  
-Necesito que vayas a Japón, a entregarle esta caja de cosas a Fujitaka.  
  
-¿Y porque yo?  
  
-Yo no puedo ir y lo sabes Xiaolang- ella suspiró y dijo.- El clan me ha asignado muchas responsabilidades, no puedo viajar, y casualmente el otro dia encontre esta caja en el sotano-Dijo depositando la caja sobre la mesa. Era bastante grande.  
  
-¿y que tiene esa caja que es tan importante?-dijo mirandola con recelo.  
  
-Son cosas que le pertenecieron a Nadesko, y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darselas a Fujitaka, ya que a él le corresponden.  
  
-Está bien madre, iré a Japón y se lo entregaré, luego volveré ¿deacuerdo?  
  
-deacuerdo Xiaolang. te quedarás en el viejo departamento y Wei irá contigo. La proxima semana quiero que estes aqui, en Hong Kong  
  
El chico asintió y salió de la sala. La mujer ahora estaba mas relajada. Se habia quitado un peso de encima. Ahora tenia muchas cosas que hacer.  
  
_________________  
  
-Buenos dias Tomoyo!- saludó la alegre Sakura.  
  
-Ay! te ves tan linda cuando tienes esa sonrisa-exclamó Tomoyo  
  
Ella ahora era una jovencita muy agraciada. Dueña de unos hermosos ojos verdes, pelo castaño, corto, de una estatura normal para una niña de su edad. Su amiga Tomoyo también era muy linda, tenia un largo cabello color negro y ojos azules.  
  
-Buenos dias- Saludó la profesora Misuki , entrando al salon. Los niños tomaron asiento en sus respectivos puestos.   
  
-Oye Tomoyo, traje para el almuerzo una deliciosa comida que preparó mi papá y tambien traje para ti- le susurró Sakura.  
  
-Ahh muchas gracias amiga- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿es verdad que adelantaron la semana de ciencias?  
  
-Así es, la adelantaron para la próxima semana.  
  
-Bueno niños, hoy hablaremos sobre lo que organizaremos para la semana de ciencias- ¿que proponen ustedes?  
  
Todos los niños hablaron al únisono, diciendo que cosas querian hacer. Unos proponian una obra de teatro, otros una canción, otros decian que era mejor hacer un concurso de belleza.. en fin, todos tenian opiniones distintas.  
  
-¿que te gustaria hacer a ti Sakura?- le preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-AHHH a mi me encantaria hacer un concurso de disfraces- suspiró ella.  
  
Todos se voltearon a verla. Estaban en silencio y Sakura se sintió un tanto incómoda. Luego todos aplaudieron y la profesora dijo:  
  
-Muy buena idea, señorita Kinomoto, realizaremos un concurso de disfraces.Entonces recuerden preparar un disfraz para la proxima semana, y quien quiera inscribirse para ayudar a preparar todo, haganlo conmigo ¿deacuerdo niños?  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-Bueno, proseguiremos con las clases, saquen su libro y abranlo en la pagina 54 porfavor. Todos obedecieron. Sakura aun estaba un poco confundida por la situación.  
  
Pasaron tres dias y Tomoyo estaba confeccionandole el vestido a Sakura.   
  
-¡ te verás hermosa como una princesa!-decia, mientras se sentaba en su banco. Sólo faltaban dos horas para salir de clases y Sakura estaba exausta. Durante el descanso de dedicó a organizar las bases para el concurso.  
  
-Aparte de evaluar el disfraz, evaluaremos también el desempeño de las parejas en la pista de baile- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿enserio? ¿entonces tendre que venir con una pareja?-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¡ claro que si!- ahh como me gustaria venir con Yukito- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿pero porque no invitas al joven Yukito?  
  
-porque el jamas aceptaria venir con una niña como yo  
  
-yo creo que si, el joven Yukito es muy amable...  
  
-"Señorita Daidouji y señorita Kinomoto, guarden silencio porfavor."- La profesora de matematicas las habia retado.  
  
_______________  
  
-¿si? -¿quien es?- preguntó el padre se Sakura, abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Buenos dias señor Kinomoto, he venido a traerle un encargo de parte de mi Madre- Dijo Shaoran haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-¡ Pero si eres tu, Shaoran! pasa porfavor, estas en tu casa ¿cuando llegaste? ¿como has estado? ¿que cuenta tu madre?  
  
Shaoran no sabia por donde empezar y le miró fijamente. Se sentó en el sillón y le respondio todas las preguntas que le habia echo.  
  
-Ya veo, me alegro mucho que haya conseguido el liderazgo del clan Li-dijo Fujitaka sirviendole una taza de té.  
  
-señor Kinomoto..  
  
-dime Fujitaka.  
  
-Bueno, ¿ no va a abrir la caja que le he traido?  
  
-La abriré mas tarde- y cambiando el tema dijo- ¡ Pero que grande estás!- si Sakura te viera, no te reconoceria  
  
-¿Sakura?- claro , la recuerdo muy bien-dijo Li ,pensando en algo -¿ y ella donde está?  
  
-ahora está en la escuela , pero si quieres puedes ir a buscarla. La escuela queda a unas cuantas cuadras de aqui, no es muy lejos.  
  
-Está bien, iré a buscarla, asi aprovecharé de saludarla-dijo Li levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
-Que te vaya bien, te estaré esperando-sonrio el padre de Sakura, a la vez que se despedia.  
  
-"como pasa el tiempo"-murmuró para si, mientras entraba en su casa nuevamente.  
  
_____________  
  
Shaoran iva caminando muy tranquilo por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y silvando, como era su costumbre. Él era un chico muy relajado, por nada se alteraba, aunque era un poco despistado aveces .   
  
Sakura ya habia salido de clases e iva caminando hacia su casa junto con Tomoyo, hablando si Sakura debia hablar con el joven Yukito o no. Solo platicaban de eso, Tomoyo le decia que se lo pidiera, pero Sakura no se atrevia. Con tan solo recordar el amable rostro de Yukito ella se sonrojaba inevitablemente.  
  
En eso estaban cuando se cruzaron con un muchacho de su edad, que iva caminando en direccion opuesta. Ambas se detuvieron y le miraron. Era un chico que iva muy distraido como para prestarles atención. A Sakura se le hiso familiar ese rostro.  
  
-¿ y ese chico? nunca lo habia visto por aqui- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Yo tampoco, pero se me hace muy familiar.  
  
-Talvez sea de otro colegio que quede por aqui cerca.  
  
-Si-dijo Sakura y volviendo a la realidad -¿INVITO O NO INVITO A YUKITO?  
  
Continuara......  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y porfiss dejen reviews!!!  
  
¡ muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus opiniones,a Sakume Nohara,Kaoru Kinomoto,trinity y Melissa Higurashi !!!  
  
adiosssss 


	4. Parte II capitulo segundo

La historia de Nuestra Vida  
  
Parte II  
  
Capitulo segundo  
  
El chico llegó un poco tarde a buscar a Sakura. La niña ya se habia marchado a su casa, al menos eso le dijo una de sus compañeras de clase. Se resignó y por lo tanto, decidio devolverse, ya que Sakura ahora deberia estar en su casa. Derrepente un chico muy extraño lo interrumpio.  
  
-Oye ! ¿sabias que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, los elefantes podian volar con sus orejas?, pero con el tiempo han evolucionado y por lo tanto...  
  
-¿Porque mejor no te callas?-le dijo una niña de pelo café al extraño sujeto- Por favor disculpalo, lo que pasa es que Yamasaki es muy mentiroso  
  
-¿Yamasaki?-preguntó Li  
  
-Hola ! ese soy yo- dijo Yamasaki ofreciendole la mano.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Li Shaoran.  
  
-¿De donde eres Li? Tu japones suena un poco extraño- dijo éste  
  
-Vengo desde Hong Kong-dijo haciendo una mueca-   
  
-Ahhh que interesante. ¿Sabias que Hong Kong no es una isla? si no que es una ciudad que flota sobre una tortuga gigante.  
  
-¿enserio?  
  
-No es mentira-le dijo Chijaru-¿y que haces aqui en japon?  
  
-Vine a ver a unos "familiares"-en realidad no sabia que eran los Kinomoto de su familia.  
  
-Bueno, ahora nos tenemos que ir- dijo Chijaru tirando a Yamasaki- Adios Li !  
  
-Espera,¿ no te gustaria venir para la semana de ciencias?  
  
-¿ehh?  
  
-Se realizará aqui, en el colegio, tienes que venir disfrasado claro  
  
-Bueno , lo pensaré, debo irme, adios- Dijo Li despidiendose -"Los japoneses son muy extraños"-pensó  
  
_________________  
  
-No papá, de verdad no vi a Li por ninguna parte-dijo Sakura sentandose en la mesa  
  
-que extraño, pensé que volverias con él- dijo Fujitaka- Espero que no se haya perdido.  
  
-No creo, conociendolo, siempre a poseido un gran sentido de orientación- dijo muy tranquila Sakura.  
  
-Mañana va a venir Yukito a cenar con nosotros  
  
-¿enserio?- VIVAAAAAAAA- dijo Sakura, muy feliz  
  
-También invitaré a Wei y al joven Shaoran  
  
-NOOOOO, papá Li lo arruinará todo como siempre-se quejó Sakura- la verdad no tenia muy gratos recuerdos de su amigo de la infancia.  
  
-Hija, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, él vino desde Hong Kong solo para pasarme una caja.  
  
Sakura solo refunfuñó y se levantó para abrir la puerta, ya que alguien la habia tocado.  
  
-¿Li?-¿eres tu?-dijo Sakura al ver a un chiquillo de pelo y ojos marrón frente a la puerta.  
  
-Hola Sakura-dijo éste- fui a buscarte, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte.  
  
-Es que me vine antes-dijo Sakura, invitandolo a pasar.  
  
-No te preocupes, solo he venido para despedirme, Wei me espera en el departamento.  
  
-¿No te quedarás a cenar?-dijo Fujitaka asomandose por la puerta.  
  
-No gracias señor.  
  
-Entonces mañana si vendrás  
  
-Creo que si, si Wei puede claro.  
  
-Bien, entonces te esperamos  
  
-Adios niñita- le dijo Li  
  
-Oye ! !- le gritó Sakura-  
  
Se despidieron de él y luego prosiguieron con lo suyo. A sakura le sorpendió mucho que ya no era tan insolente (al menos eso parecia). También le sorpendió que no le dijiera algun sobrenombre como "la niñita consentida" etc. Pero fisicamente , no estaba muy cambiado, sólo que habia crecido, pero tenia la misma cara de antes, como de niño chico.  
  
Mientras él caminaba hacia el departamento. Sakura tampoco habia cambiado mucho, ahora tenia el cabello un poco mas liso, porque cuando chica tenia muchos risos. Pero para Li Sakura seguia sindo una niñita muy regalona y consentida, bueno, despues tendria mas tiempo para conversar con ella ....  
  
__________________  
  
Al otro dia, al anochecer...  
  
-¡ Señor Kinomoto, esto esta delicioso !- decia Yukito, mientras todos lo veian comer  
  
-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.  
  
Sakura no podia estar mas roja y Touya miraba al chico con una cara muy fea . el chico miraba con asombro a Yukito ¿como alguien podia comer tanto? y Wei ayudaba al papá de Sakura a servir el postre.  
  
-Todo estuvo delicioso-decia el glotón de Yukito, mientras retiraba su plato.  
  
-¿Verdad que si Yukito?-dijo Sakura muy feliz  
  
Shaoran se quedó viendola un momento. Se habia percatado de que a ella le gustaba ese joven y además se le notaba mucho.  
  
El muy insolente puso comida en su tenedor y se la lanzó a Sakura (efecto catapulta). Le llegó en el rostro, y ella por debajo de la mesa le pisó el pie.  
  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaaayyy ! ! !-dijo Li  
  
-Te lo mereces, por grosero- le dijo Sakura levantandose para ir a despedir a Yukito.  
  
-No puedo creer que te guste ese viejo- Le dijo Li a Sakura cuando se quedaron solos.  
  
-¿que dices? ¡ Yukito no es ningún viejo!- le chilló ella.  
  
-claro, que lo es, para ti- le dijo él muy serio, pero se estaba aguantando la risa.  
  
-NADIE PUEDE INSULTAR A YUKITO-gritó sakura.  
  
-ahh Sakura, eres una niña muy lesa, te falta madurar-Lo unico que queria Li era hacerla enfadar. Y lo habia conseguido.  
  
Sakura cerró el ventanal muy fuerte, apretándole los dedos a Li.  
  
-AUCH !-pero de poco delicada eres- le dijo sobandose la mano.  
  
-Y tu eres un antipatico de lo peor, espero que te devuelvas rápido a Hong Kong-le gritó sakura desde adentro.  
  
-No te preocupes, eso haré-dijo, un poco picado. Sakura se fue y se encerró en su habitación. Li entró y del refrigerador sacó unos hielos para ponerse en la mano.  
  
-¿Que sucedió joven Shaoran?  
  
-Sólo nos peleamos. por vijesima vez-dijo riendo un poco.  
  
-Son cosas de niños- dijo Wei- ¿ya nos vamos?  
  
-si, vámonos tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje.  
  
Shaoran y Wei se fueron a su casa, agradeciendole a Fujitaka todas las atenciones.. etc..etc. Fujitaka subio al segundo piso y tocó la puerta de Sakura.  
  
-¿hija?¿que te sucede?  
  
-Es que el inutil de Shaoran insultó a Yukito- dijo ésta saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Sabes que lo hace para molestarte-sonrió el padre-  
  
-Si, pero igual me molesta mucho, ¡ es insoportable !  
  
-Jajaja, hija mia,no pierdas la paciencia, piensa que le ganas por 3 meses de edad, es obio que seas mas madura.  
  
-tres meses es muy poco, pero igual le gano-dijo Sakura, ahora mas contenta.  
  
-¿ves? , ya anda a acostarte, que mañana comienza la semana de ciencias en tu colegio y tienes mucho que hacer.  
  
-Si papi-dijo ella abrazandolo y luego cerró la puerta para irse a domir. Esa noche soñó con Yukito, cosa que la hiso sentirse mas feliz que nunca.  
  
Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Ojala les haya gustado , dejenme su opinion, ya que es muy importante, y las travesuras continuarann en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan!!!!  
  
adiosssssssss 


	5. parte II Capitulo tercero

La Historia de Nuestras Vidas  
  
PARTE II  
  
Capitulo tercero  
  
Habian pasado tres dias desde que se inició la semana de Ciencias. Sakura y Shaoran se veian a menudo en el colegio, ya que Li encontró un nuevo amigo: Yamasaki. Con él se llevaba muy bien, ya que le gustaban las mismas cosas. Sin embargo no cruzaba muchas palabras con Sakura, porque estaban peleados. Ella seguia enojada con él por lo de Yukito. Ahora todos estaban disfrutando de los puestos que se colocaron en el patio del colegio.  
  
-Me da mucha tristesa que te vayas a Hong Kong- le dijo Yamasaki a Li  
  
-Si, pero igual nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes-le dijo Li  
  
-Vamos a tener que suspender nuestro entrenamiento por un tiempo.  
  
-así es pero no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Ambos frenaron en seco. Se quedaron mirando cómo Yukito enfrentaba como a veinte jugadores de basketball y los pasaba a todos, metiendo una fabuloso punto.  
  
-VIVA ! !-gritó Sakura, que inmediatamente captó la atención de Li  
  
Tomoyo grabó todo y sakura estaba muy feliz porque podria ver a Yukito en video. Shaoran dio media vuelta, pero Yamasaki insistió en que fueran a saludar a las dos niñas.  
  
-Hola Yamasaki-dijo Sakura- AHH hola Li-  
  
-Buenos Dias-saludó Tomoyo.  
  
-Hola a las dos. ¿sabian que los jugadores de basketball llegaron desde la luna?- es por eso que son tan altos, porque los extraterrestres los mutaron y le hicieron crecer los huesos. Cada vez que hay luna llena, ellos crecen mas o menos 10 centimetros.  
  
-¿10 centimetros?-preguntaron Sakura y Li al mismo tiempo.  
  
-así es y segun una investigación que realizó la NASA....  
  
-YA CÁLLATE YAMASAKI !-gritó Chijaru tirandole la oreja.  
  
Tomoyo solo se limitaba a reir, mientras que Sakura y Li estaban muy confundidos, no sabian si era verdad o una mentira.  
  
-Nos vemos después-le dijo Yamasaki a Li   
  
-Adios-dijo Li viendo como la chica arrastraba a su amigo hacia otro lugar.  
  
-Vámonos Tomoyo-dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a Li y tomando a su amiga del brazo.  
  
-¿Todavia estas enojada?-dijo él.  
  
-Si . aun lo estoy y no sacas nada con pedirme disculpas, porque no las aceptaré  
  
-No te iva a pedir disculpas  
  
-En ese caso, Adios- dijo arrastrando a Tomoyo hacia otro lugar.  
  
-"pero que carácter"-pensó Li-mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y silvando.  
  
-¿de verdad él es tu amigo de la infancia?  
  
-mas bien mi "enemigo"de la infancia-dijo Sakura sacando un emparedado de su mochila  
  
-¿y porqué lo detestas tanto?  
  
-Porque es un niñito Tonto y malcriado.-dijo enojada Sakura.-La verdad no habia desayunado y tenia hambre. Su padre le preparó un delicioso emparedado de jamón.  
  
-Pero no se porque te preocupas tanto, si casi nunca lo ves.  
  
-Si, pero cada vez es mas insoportable. Parece que mientras mas crece mas tonto y antipatico se pone.-Cuando mordió su emparedado, lo escupió. Estaba lleno de ¡ COLA FRIA !- de seguro ésta era de las otras travesuras de Shaoran.-Ella tiró su emparedado al suelo haciendo un gesto de asco.Tenia la boca llena de colafria.  
  
-Ahh sakura te ves tan graciosa cuando te enojas-dijo encendiendo su cámara de video. A ésta le aparecio una gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡ SHAORAN ME LAS VA A PAGAR ! ! !-dijo, casi no podia mover los labios de tanta colafria que habia comido.  
  
______________  
  
Shaoran habia ganado mucho premios, porque venció como ocho veces a un tipo en las pulseadas o "gallitos". Ahora estaba repleto de peluches por todas partes. Se puso a hacer malabares con los muñecos. Una niña pequeña se le acercó y le dijo:  
  
-Hola, tienes muchos muñecos  
  
-Si-dijo él, y meditando un momento dijo-¿Quieres uno?  
  
- ¡ Bueno !-y la niñita se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo cariñosamente-¡ gracias! -y luego salio corriendo.  
  
Li se tiró al pasto junto con todos esos muñecos y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy aburrido, ya no tenia con quien platicar.  
  
-Pero que cantidad de peluches tienes-dijo la voz de una mujer. Ella se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Si- ¿quien es usted?-preguntó Li  
  
-Soy Kaho Misuki, soy profesora en este colegio.¿y tu?  
  
-Soy Shaoran Li y vengo desde Hong Kong  
  
-¿que vas a hacer con tantos muñecos?  
  
-supongo que se los regalaré a unos niños-dijo él.  
  
-Podrias darle uno a ella-dijo indicando a Sakura- Quizas asi vuelvan a ser amigos  
  
-¿y usted como sabe?-dijo Li sonriendo, al ver a Sakura escupiendo la colafria en un lavabo.  
  
-Por intuicion-dijo la misteriosa mujer, levantandose y dirigiendose a otro lugar.-Estaria bien que hicieran las pases, porque la tendrás que soportar bastante tiempo.  
  
El chico reflexionó un rato y decidió que no le iva a regalar nada a esa Niña antipatica.Tomó un peluche entre sus manos y mas tarde se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó se percartó que le habian robado TODOS los peluches, menos el que aun tenia en sus manos. Suspiró y luego le levantó. Tenia cosas que hacer, ya que mañana a primera hora partia su vuelo.  
  
-¿donde está?  
  
-¿quien?¿ el joven Yukito?  
  
-No, el inutil de Shaoran  
  
-No lo veo. ¿porqué lo buscas?  
  
-Temo que vaya a hacer alguna locura-confesó Sakura.  
  
-¿como que?  
  
-Como por ejemplo pintar paredes o lanzar gusanos-dijo Sakura buscandolo con la mirada.  
  
-Jajajaja-pero si ya no son niños-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Pero él es un poco extraño.-dijo Sakura, En el fondo le ponia triste estar peleada con él.  
  
-¿Que te sucede moustro?-dijo Touya - apareciendo derrepente con Yukito. Sakura inmediatamente se puso Roja.  
  
-Nada, hermano, ya esta obscureciendo, ¿vamonos a casa?  
  
-Tu mochila se ve muy cargada. ¿quieres que te la lleve?-ofreció Touya  
  
-Esta bien-dijo Sakura, pasandole la mochila.   
  
Touya abrio un poco la mochila y se percató que estaba llena de muñecos  
  
-¿tu ganaste todos estoy muñecos?-preguntó  
  
-Ahhh, este.. si, si- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.  
  
Cuando ivan saliendo, se encontraron con Shaoran. Sakura no le habló.  
  
-Oye mocoso, mañana parte tu vuelo verdad  
  
-Si  
  
-Bueno, entonces despideme de Wei-dijo Touya  
  
-Si a mi también-dijo Sakura sin mirarlo.  
  
-Está bien, ustedes despidanme del señor Kinomoto porfavor.  
  
-Así lo haremos mocoso, adios  
  
-Adios.-Dijo Shaoran mientras los veia caminar hacia el lado opuesto. Miró un largo rato a Sakura, para ver si ella volteaba, pero no lo hizo, asi que siguió su camino.  
  
____________  
  
Continuaraaaaaa....  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews !!! muchas gracias, enserio, me han dado ánimos para continuar.  
  
este mensaje es para celina  
  
celina: gracias por ponerme un review en la otra pagina donde estoy publicando mi fic, pero creo que no lo seguiré publicando allí ,porque siempre tengo problemas para subir los capitulos, además no lo pescan mucho :s  
  
bueno eso es todo no se pierdan los proximos capitulos !!! 


	6. parte II Capitulo cuarto

La historia de Nuestras Vidas  
  
Parte II  
  
Capitulo cuarto  
  
La chica se levantó temprano, apesar de que no iva a ir al aeropuerto. Era un fastidioso dia Domingo y nada del dia anterior habia resultado como ella queria. La fiesta de disfrases fue lo único que salvó la noche, pero ella no pudo divertirse por el hecho de que estaba a cargo. Se veia muy bonita con el disfraz de princesa que le obsequio Tomoyo, pero aun así no lo disfrutó. Existia algo extraño en el ambiente que no la dejaba divertirse como correspondia. Talvez era esa sensacion de no invitar a Yukito, ya que nunca se atrevio a proponerselo. Touya estubo allí supervisandola. Quizás fue por eso que se sentia tan incómoda. No, no era eso. Era otra cosa. Pero no se detuvo mas tiempo a pensarlo, bajó a la cocina y le preparó el desayuno a su padre.  
  
-¿No me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto para despedir a Shaoran y a Wei?  
  
-No , no tengo ánimos de ir  
  
-te noto extraña desde ayer. ¿sucedio algo?  
  
-Nada, solo que aun estoy un poco cansada-dijo tratando de hacer aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Está bien, no te obligaré a ir, pero aun pienso que deberias.-dijo Tomando un sorbo de té.  
  
-No me interesa, realmente, Shaoran y yo no nos llevamos bien y no sacamos nada con tratar de llevarnos mejor, porque es imposible-dijo ella muy segura de si misma-No existe nada que nos una, no tenemos nada en común.  
  
-Muchas veces es eso lo que hace a las personas inseparables-le dijo Fujitaka.  
  
-No padre, esta vez no hay que darle mas vueltas al asunto.-Tengo mucho que estudiar, debo asear mi habitación, espero que te vaya bien en el aeropuerto-dijo Sakura subiendo a su habitación.   
  
El padre de Sakura se levantó y salio de la casa.  
  
_________________  
  
-Espero que tengan buen viaje-dijo Fujitaka  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo señor Kinomoto-dijo Wei  
  
-Adios señor Kinomoto-dijo Shaoran-Espero que nos volvamos a ver algun dia .  
  
-Yo igual joven Shaoran y dime Fujitaka porfavor.  
  
-Esta bien, nuestro vuelo ya va a salir, adios señor Fujitaka.-Despidame de Sakura porfavor  
  
-Eso haré joven no se preocupe.  
  
El avion que se dirigia a Hong Kong partió sin problemas. Fujitaka se sentia muy feliz, ya que este verano iria a visitar a Ilean, porque en su trabajo se lo permitieron. Pero lo mas seguro es que Sakura no querria ir con él. Ella misma lo habia dicho: "No hay que darles mas vueltas al asunto". Se entristeció mucho que aquellos jovenes, que se conocian hace tanto, se llevaran mal y que no pudieran acentuar mas su amistad. En el fondo sabia que se tenian mucho cariño,pero los dos eran muy orgullosos para admitirlo. Con estos pensamientos Fujitaka salió del aeropuerto y se fue hacia el centro, para comprar algunas cosas.   
  
_______________  
  
Sakura anotaba cosas en su diario de vida. Casi todo lo que tenia escrito allí tenia relación con Yukito, porque desde que era chica se habia enamorado de él. De pronto sonó el telefono. Era su mejor amiga Tomoyo.  
  
-hola Tomoyo¿como estas?  
  
-Bien sakura, pero tu me preocupas, ayer te noté un poco triste  
  
-No , es que me sentia un poco incómoda  
  
-¿porqué?  
  
-Ni yo misma lo sé, pero al menos ya me quité un problema de encima  
  
-¿que problema Sakura?  
  
-El tonto de Shaoran ya volvio a su pais, asi que no tendré que preocuparme.  
  
-¿y de que te preocupabas cuando estaba aqui?  
  
-De que pudiera insinuarle algo a Yukito, o que le dijera la verdad respecto a lo que siento por él.  
  
-él no haria algo como eso  
  
-No lo conoces, bueno Tomoyo debo irme tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo Sakura, mirando todos los peluches que le habia robado a Shaoran el dia anterior.  
  
-Esta bien nos vemos en la escuela y..¡ arriba ese animo !  
  
-Gracias amiga  
  
Sakura cortó el telefono- Siempre su amiga estaba allí para apoyarla incondicionalemente- Ella sonrió sutilmente-Tomoyo era muy buena con ella , entonces se decidió a hacerle un regalo, para agradecerle todo el tiempo que le dedicaba.  
  
______________  
  
-Me alegra mucho que hayas cumpido con mi encargo, Xiaolang-dijo Ilean a su hijo, incorporándose del sillón donde estaba sentada. Hace unos momentos Wei y Li habian regresado a Hong Kong.  
  
-Si-dijo éste-escuchando como su prima Meiling bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad para saludarlo.  
  
-Xiaolang ! ! ¡ te he extrañado mucho !-dijo la chica abrazando a Shaoran.  
  
-Meiling- dijo éste sonriendo- Mira, tengo algo para ti.  
  
-¿que es?-dijo ella contenta  
  
Shaoran puso enfrente de sus ojos una araña. Sabia muy bien que Meiling les tenia terror a los reptiles y a los insectos.  
  
-AHHHHH ! ! !-Meiling retrocedió al ver esa asquerosa araña.  
  
-Dice que te quiere mucho- dijo Shaoran- y que incluso irá a visitarte esta noche, cuando estes durmiendo-.El chico puso maliciosamente la araña en el suelo para que escapara. Meiling estaba azul del susto, pero Ilean Li la aplastó sin pena.  
  
-Pero madre...- se quejó Shaoran.  
  
-Ya Meiling puedes estar tranquila- y mirando a Shaoran dijo- No quiero que molestes a tu prima, Xiaolang. La elegante mujer se retiró de la sala dejando a los dos chicos solos.  
  
-¿ porque eres así conmigo Xiaolang?-le replicó Meiling- te gusta asustarme.  
  
-Bueno- dijo él- Ya que la araña no podrá ir a visitarte esta noche, tendré que avisarle a una lagartija para que lo haga.  
  
-¡ que tonto eres !-dijo ella poniendose en posición de combate- Anda, te desafio a un duelo.  
  
-No peleo con chicas-dijo él-  
  
-entonces decidamos en un juego de cartas quien es el mejor de nosotros dos-dijo Meiling riendo.  
  
-¡ hecho !-dijo Li, dandole la mano en señal de aprovación.-Anda a buscar las cartas.  
  
Meiling fue a buscarlas, pero Shaoran escapó. Le cargaba jugar a las cartas. Se subió al techo y se escondió en su guarida secreta, mientras buscaba algunas lagartijas....¿disecadas?  
  
_______________  
  
Continuaraaaaaaaa...  
  
¡ que malo es Shaoran con la pobre Meiling ! ¿no lo creen?-bueno para los fanaticos de Meiling, lamento decir que esta es la única parte del fic donde ella aparece concretamente.  
  
¡ espero sus reviews, dejen su opnión!  
  
El prox capitulo viene exelente, no se lo pierdan !!!! 


	7. Parte III Capitulo primero

La Historia de Nuestra Vida  
  
Parte III  
  
Capitulo primero.  
  
¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? Pasaron seis largos años, que no se hicieron tan largos para la ya no "pequeña Sakura". mas bien esos años se le habian pasado volando. Salia a todas partes, le gustaba mucho el ambiente de las fiestas, siempre lucia hermosa, porque era hermosa. Su figura habia tomado una forma muy diferente a la que tenia cuando niña. A sus diecisiete años, su cabello castaño ,desatado, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su tez blanca, sus ojos verdes tan abiertos como interrogantes. Una sonrisa dulce y el cuerpo mas liviano y gracioso del mundo. ¿En que pensaba ella parada frente al instituto?  
  
En nada. Sólo esperaba que su amiga saliera de clases para acompañarla a su casa. La pequeña sakura se convirtió en una hermosa mujer,que derretia corazones a su paso. Pero ella no tenia a nadie en mente, ya que Yukito fue su amor de la niñez. Por el momento se dedicaba a salir con cualquier muchacho, razonablemente "guapo", pero sin prestarle mayor atención a la relación-  
  
-¡ Tomoyo !- saludaba efusivamente con el brazo para que le viera.  
  
- Sakura, gracias por esperarme-dijo Tomoyo-¿no vas a esperar a Uemura?  
  
-No, no quiero que nos acompañe, tengo un secreto que contarte-dijo mientras sonreia.   
  
Sakura estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Uemura, era muy apuesto, inteligente, le ayudaba en los estudios y todo, pero por parte de ella no habia amor. Solo buscaba un poco de entretención, un poco de compañia , un poco de todo, que , por cierto ,no hallaba en ese hombre. Nunca lo habia hallado en ninguno y éste no seria la exepción.  
  
Tomoyo por su lado, era una hermosa jovencita, de cabello largo y negro como el ébano , tez blanca como la nieve y delicados labios color carmín. No pasaba desapercibida , donde quiera que fuera, pues parecia una princesa.  
  
-Oye sakura ¿ finalmente decidiste que vas a estudiar?  
  
-claro que si, arqueología, al igual que mi padre- dijo ella muy contenta  
  
-Yo entraré a diseño-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Siempre has sido buena en eso, eres muy creativa!-¡ Oye! apuremonos , que tenemos mucho que estudiar.  
  
-Pero relajate, queda tiempo  
  
-Sabes que esto es muy importante para mi, necesito que me vaya bien en la secundaria, para entrar a la universidad.  
  
-Ami igual , pero no es para tanto -sonrio Tomoyo.   
  
Inesperadamente, Tomoyo sintió que la obserbaban. No era la primera vez que lo sentia en el dia. Era una mirada extraña que provenia de los árboles. Se fijó detalladamente en cada uno, pero no percibió nada extraño.  
  
-¿te sucede algo amiga?-preguntó Sakura  
  
-No es nada, son ideas mias-sonrió ella.  
  
Ambas se despidieron y cada una partió por su camino. Sakura iva muy apurada. Era una chica muy talentosa. Le gustaba mucho salir a fiestas, pero distribuia muy bien su tiempo , para que le fuera exelente en el colegio y en los estudios. Su padre siempre le decia que la única forma de triunfar era estudiando y culturizandose.Por lo tanto ahora iva apurada, para alcanzar a estudiar lo suficiente y despues tener tiempo para salir con su actual "noviecito",que por cierto, llevaba mas de 3 meses con él.  
  
-Ya llegue !-dijo entrando a la casa y sacándose los zapatos  
  
-Hija , que bueno que llegaste, sientate porfavor-le dijo su padre(que seguia igual , se veia igual de joven)  
  
-¿Que pasa?  
  
-Quiero contarte que Shaoran vendrá a Japón a estudiar..mmm....nosé que cosa, pero va a venir acá.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE???-gritó Sakura parándose. Y este que parecia ser un glorioso dia.  
  
-Sabia que no te gustaria la idea, pero...  
  
-Claro que no me agrada en lo absoluto !  
  
-Pero tengo que decirte además que se quedará en nuestra casa, ya que rentaron el departamento y Wei no puede venir con él.  
  
-¿y por cuanto tiempo?-dijo sakura tirandose al sillón, resignandose  
  
-Serán unos cinco meses, hablé con él recien , me dijo que queria especializarse en una cosa, no le entendí que era, pero dice que aqui en Japón está uno de los mejores profesores..  
  
-Bueno, creo que tendré que soportarlo, no me queda opción -dijo ella suspirando  
  
-Gracias por entender Hija, además, si se trata de sus estudios, yo no dudo un minuto en ayudarlo en lo que sea.  
  
-Padre, no sé como eres tan bondadoso-dijo tapandose el rostro con las manos.  
  
-Él es como un hijo para mi, lo vi nacer , además conosco a Ilean hace mucho tiempo...  
  
-Si, si, si .dijo Sakura levantandose y tomó una hoja de cartulina bien grande y un lapiz plumón Rojo. Comenzó a anotar algo allí.  
  
-¿que haces hija?  
  
Ésta le mostró el pedazo de cartón que decia : "Prohibida la entrada a esta habitación exclusivamente a Shaoran Li"  
  
Su padre la regañó y ella la pegó en su puerta, mientras reia.  
  
-Que viva con nosotros, no quiere decir que tenga que soportarlo-dijo Sakura, entrando a su habitación, con su nuevo letrero pegado en la puerta.  
  
Su padre iva a decir algo cuando ella salio nuevamente, asomando la cabeza y preguntó:  
  
-¿Cuando llega?  
  
-Mañana en la noche-dijo Fujitaka  
  
-Uff, entonces prepararé mi arma de fuego-dijo riendo- mientras entraba nuevamente. Pero ella no sabia que el destino era muy travieso y que podia jugarle algunas movidas un tanto contradictorias.  
  
_____________________  
  
Continuaraaaaaaa...  
  
Quiero decir que este capitulo se lo dedico con todo mi amor a mi gatito, Clarens (se llama asi porque tenia los ojos casi transparentes, claros como el agua). ¡QUIERO TANTO A MI GATO ! y no me canso de decirselo todos los dias, aunque ya no este con nosotros. ¡ te quiero gatito ! y de seguro este no va a ser el único capitulo que te dedicaré-¡ te dedicaré muchos mas !  
  
Te extraño mucho Clarens, pero sé que estas bien, en el cielo a donde van todos los animalitos ^ ^ ! !  
  
Dejenme sus reviews !!! ¡ quiero llegar a los veinte reviews, nunca he tenido mas de diez ! ! Jajaja y perdonen las faltas de ortografia. 


	8. Parte III Capitulo segundo

La historia de Nuestra Vida  
  
Parte III  
  
Capitulo segundo.  
  
Despues de una aburrida mañana de clases, Tomoyo y Sakura se juntaron en el patio para almorzar. Ultimamente estaban en periodo de exámenes finales, asi que no tenian ni tiempo para almorzar. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol y Sakura le contó a Tomoyo lo que su padre le habia dicho el dia anterior.  
  
-Lo lamento por ti Sakura, pero yo siempre he pensado que ese chico es muy simpatico y entretenido.  
  
-Bueno, al menos ya tomé mis medidas al respecto, tengo todas las reglas de la casa anotadas y se las pasaré cuando llegue.  
  
-¿y si no las cumple?  
  
-Tendrá que pagar impuestos-dijo riendo  
  
-Vaya sakura, no conocia esa faceta malvada de Ti-dijo Tomoyo riendo también. Un chico interrumpió sus risas.  
  
-Sakura te estaba buscando por todas partes-dijo Uemura- Queria decirte que no podré ir por ti esta noche.  
  
-No te preocupes amor,yo iré sola a la fiesta y allá nos encontramos.  
  
-Pero tampoco podré ir a la fiesta.-Un amigo me contó que el examen de historia estaba Demaciado dificil, y yo lo tengo mañana, por lo tanto me quedaré estudiando hasta tarde.  
  
-Que lástima, creo que yo tampoco podré ir, tengo el mismo examen -dijo Sakura- ¿porque no te sientas un ratito conmigo?  
  
El tipo hiso lo que Sakura le dijo y ella comenzó a darle de su comida en la boca. Tomoyo se sintió un tanto incomoda, asi que se retiró dejandolos solos.  
  
-Oye Sakura-dijo Uemura-¿ que te parece que cuando terminen los exámenes salgamos a la playa?  
  
-Es una estupenda idea-dijo ella  
  
-Lo pasaremos muy bien-dijo el comiendo lo que Sakura le daba.  
  
Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, ellos se despidieron con un beso y cada uno partio a su respectivo salón. A sakura le tocaba matematicas, una de las clases que mas odiaba.  
  
Ese dia salia mas tarde del colegio, porque tenia activides extraprogramaticas. Tomoyo se quedó aun mas tarde, porque debia practicar en el coro de la escuela.  
  
-Ya lleguéee-dijo entrando.  
  
-Que gritos mandas moustro-dijo Touya sobandose el oido  
  
-¡ hermano !- ¡ no soy un moustro !  
  
-¿ Sabias que ese mocoso llega hoy a nuestra casa?-dijo Touya  
  
-Claro que lo se-dijo poniendose zapatillas de la casa.  
  
-Que apestoso  
  
-Si, por fin estoy deacuerdo contigo en algo  
  
-Basta, quiero que lo traten muy bien, porque el viene hasta acá para perfeccionar sus estudios, no deseo que lo molesten, haganlo por mi, porfavor-dijo Fujitaka.   
  
Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Touya subió a buscar algunas cosas y Sakura fue a lavarse las manos al baño.  
  
Derrepente sonó el timbre y por acto reflejo, Sakura se tiró al piso el baño y entrecerró la puerta, para saber si era Shaoran.  
  
-¡ No puedo creerlo !- ¡ eres tu shaoran !-¡cuanto has crecido, pasa hijo, porfavor!  
  
Sakura escuchaba todo, pero no se atrevia a salir del baño.Se veia muy infantil, alli, tirada en el frio piso, tratando de escuchar todo, ya que no se atrevia a asomarse. Mas encima, cuando se tiró al piso se pegó en el codo, pero tuvo que aguantarse el dolor, para no levantar sospechas.  
  
-Muchas gracias señor Fujitaka, por dejarme hospedarme aqui, mire-dijo Shaoran sacando unas cosas de la mochila- Mi Madre le mandó estos obsequios.  
  
Su voz se escuchaba totalmente diferente, era mucho mas ronca y varonil ,seis años pasaron, era obio que ya no poseia la misma voz de antes.  
  
-Toma asiento, enseguida llamaré a Sakura para que venga a saludarte.  
  
Sakura se asustó cuando su padre dijo esto, ojala no la llamara, no sabia porqué pero le daba verguenza salir con ropa de colegio. Muy sigilosamente subió a su habitación, lentito, para que no fueran a escuchar, se cambió de ropa y bajó igual de lento para saber que pasaba. Vio que su padre le servia un té a Shaoran , pero no pudo verlo a él. Se armó de valor y bajó.   
  
-Ahh hija que bueno que bajaste, saluda a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura volteo para verlo. Él se habia puesto de pie para saludarla. deseo nunca haber volteado. Se encontró con un chico, como del porte de su padre,un poco mas alto,de pelo revelde y ojos castaños. Poseia un cuerpo fenomenal,muy bien trabajado. Jamás le prestó tanta atención a unos ojos como esos, que realmente la sorprendian. Trató de articular una palabra, pero no pudo. El chico estaba realmente fenomenal, ella nunca se imaginó que shaoran fuera tan apuesto cuando grande.Apesar de que se vestia bastante sencillo. Traia unos pantalones largos, una polera con las mangas cortadas y una mochila.  
  
Shaoran se quedó muy soprendido también. Tenia en frente suyo a una hermosa y delicada muchacha, de pelo castaño, largo que se ondulaba en las puntas, como cuando era niña.-Tenia una figura muy bonita,(osea tenia todo proporcionado y bien puesto en su lugar). Unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, además se veia muy bien con ese vestido que traia puesto,porque acentuaba cada una de sus provocativas curvas.   
  
Parecia obio que Li sabia disimular mejor que Sakura, porque Li pudo cerrar la boca. En cambio Sakura seguia con la boca abierta, tuvo que llegar su padre y cerrarsela.  
  
-Acá esta tu té-Joven Li-dijo sirviendoselo.  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo sentandose nuevamente en el sillón  
  
-Oye Sakura, tengo algo para ti- dijo Li sacando algo de su mochila  
  
-¿y esa mochila es todo tu equipaje?-dijo ella sobándose disimuladamente el codo, que todavia le dolia.  
  
-Si,no necesito muchas cosas para sobrevivir -dijo él-Tóma-dijo tirandole un peluche- te lo iva a entregar hace seis años, en el aeropuerto, pero como no fuiste, no pude-explicó  
  
-Gracias-dijo ella un poco sorprendida. Era el mismo muñeco que él tenia en sus manos, el dia en que Tomoyo y ella le robaron sus peluches. Lo miró largo rato. Talvez ahora si habia cambiado, ya que estaban mas grandes. El muchacho tomó los adornos de la mesa y comenzó a hacer malabares con ellos.  
  
-Eres muy bueno en eso-dijo Sakura-siempre te gustó.  
  
-Claro-dijo él muy concentrado en lo que hacia.  
  
-Cuentame , que quieres estudiar-  
  
-Nada-dijo él muy tranquilo  
  
-¿Nada? ¿acaso no vas al colegio?  
  
-Ya salí.  
  
-¿PERO PORQUE COMO ? - dijo asustada ella.  
  
-porque me adelantaron un año.  
  
-¿entonces a que viniste aqui? ¿no quieres entrar a la universidad?  
  
-vine para perfeccionarme en malabarismo. Yamasaki también entrará a ese curso.  
  
-¿QUE? y es eso lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida?-preguntó ella atónita. No podia creer lo que escuchaba.  
  
-Claro que quiero hacer eso, por el resto de mi vida, ahora voy a perfeccionarme con uno de los mejores profesores del mundo-dijo él, todavia jugando con los adornos.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo ella  
  
-¿Que cosa?  
  
-Lo que tu haces es un pasatiempos, un hobbie, no puedes vivir de eso  
  
-Si soy realmente bueno, claro que puedo, ademas no me interesa trabajar para obtener dinero, porque el dinero no me importa.  
  
-Ahhhh se me olvidaba-dijo ella sacando un papel de su bolsillo- estas son las reglas de la casa, debes acatarlas o sino tendrás que pagar impuestos.  
  
-Bueno-dijo él sin mirar la hoja, ya que estaba concentrado en los objetos que manipulaba (por cierto era muy bueno).  
  
El chico se demostraba muy tranquilo, sakura estaba muy sorprendida, pero luego pensó:  
  
-"allá él, que haga lo que quiera, luego se va a arrepentir por no estudiar, todavia es un niñito soñador, mira que no necesitar dinero, ¿como no va a necesitarlo? debe alimentarse...¿piensa jugar con esas cosas toda su vida y no trabajar? ¿y si se casa? ¿donde va a vivir?"-esas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Sakura.  
  
El padre de Sakura entró y Li dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó los adornos en la mesa y tomó el papel.  
  
-¿que clases de reglas son estas?-preguntó Shaoran a Sakura, levantando una ceja  
  
-¿que tienen?  
  
-"no respirar, no caminar,no acercarse a la piesa de sakura, no usar el baño mas de un minuto, no comer mas de una porcion de comida, no usar la radio, no usar el televisor, no usar la lavadora ni la plancha , prohibido encender la estufa inecesariamente,al igual que el ventilador, la ducha será con agua fria para evitar gastos, la cama debe estar hecha a las 8:00 de la mañana, no usar la aspiradora sin permiso, no bostezar, no saltar en la cama, prohibido abrir el refrigerador en deshora, no traer gente extraña a la casa, llegar a la casa como minimo a las 10 de la noche, no usar el telefono mas de un minuto, menos para llamadas a larga distancia, ni a cortas, ni a inecesarias, no gritar, no ensuciar,no dejar ropa tirada en el suelo,no molestar,no bajar corriendo las escaleras aunque esté muy apurado,debe lavar todos los utencilios de cocina que use,debe tocar tres veces la puerta de una habitación antes de entrar... "  
  
-emmmm....Bueno, creo que voy a poder cumplirlas, aparte esa de respirar y caminar-dijo él.  
  
-está bien, quitaré esas reglas, ya que son un poco exageradas-suspiró ella y las tachó con un lapiz.  
  
Shaoran se levantó y se fue a su habitación.  
  
-¿que estas haciendo?-le preguntó Sakura  
  
-aqui dice : "prohibido quedarse levantado hasta despues de las nueve de la tarde"  
  
-Dama aca eso-dijo enojada quitandole el papel de las manos.- También tacharemos ese, porque tambien es exagerado-rio ella.  
  
-Gracias, realmente no queria ir a acostarme-dijo él saliendo de la casa.  
  
-¿y ahora donde vas?  
  
-¿que? ¿acaso tampoco puedo salir?-le reclamó él.  
  
-No , si no me dices a donde vas-le dijo ella risueña.  
  
-Voy por ahi- explicó saliendo de la casa, ya estaba obscuro y hacia un poco de frio.  
  
-¡ ESPERA !- yo también voy- dijo Sakura tomando su abrigo.  
  
-No van a ninguna parte a estas horas de la noche -dijo Touya- y menos los dos solos.  
  
-¡ hermano !- se quejó Sakura.  
  
- ¿ ¡ Oh que es esa cosa ! ?-dijo Shaoran indicando el piso. Touya se distrajo y Li tomó a Sakura del brazo y salieron corriendo.  
  
-¡ vuelvan acá !-gritó Touya, pero ya habian escapado- Lograron engañarme -y refunfuñando entró denuevo en la casa.  
  
___________________  
  
Continuaraaaaaaa...  
  
¿que sucederá con este parcito? ¿que les prepara el destino? Bueno averiguenlo en los proximos capitulos ! ! ! !  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de MelissaHigurashi , anita-asakura ,celina ,Kaoru Kinomoto ,marimar, amagon,trinity y Sakume Nohara, quien fue la primera en escribirme un review.! ! ! además ya pase los diez ^^ ! ! ! !  
  
"...Juegas todos los dias con la luz del universo  
  
Sutil visitadora, llegas en la flor y en el agua.  
  
Eres mas que esta blanca cabecita que aprieto  
  
como un racimo entre mis manos cada dia.  
  
A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo.  
  
Déjame tenderte entre guirnaldas amarillas  
  
Quién escribe tu nombre con letras de humo  
  
entre las estrellas del sur?  
  
Ah déjame recordarte como eras entonces, cuando aun no existias..."  
  
(Pablo Neruda) Homenaje a los treinta años de su muerte. 


	9. Parte III Capitulo tercero

La Historia de Nuestra Vida  
  
Parte III  
  
Capitulo Tercero  
  
Los dos jovenes salieron. El cielo estaba obscuro y los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos. Hacia bastante frio . Los árboles tambaleaban sus elegantes hojas al compás del viento.   
  
Ivan en silencio hasta que Sakura dijo:  
  
-si te casas con alguien ¿a donde van a vivir si tu no tienes dinero?  
  
-No me voy a casar-dijo él  
  
-¿porqué no?-¿No tienes novia?-dijo Sakura por fin. Hace rato queria saber ese detalle en la vida de su amigo.  
  
-No-dijo secamente  
  
-¿pero has tenido una novia antes?  
  
-Si-dijo exasperado  
  
-¿y que paso con ella? ¿porqué terminaron?¿como se llamaba?  
  
-¡ ¡ Sakura, para de preguntarme estupideses ! !-  
  
- Uff, pero que chico tan rudo   
  
- Yo no te estoy interrogando...  
  
-Esta bien, pero si no tienes dinero..¿que vas a comer?  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-¿Piensas que podrás ganar dinero haciendo malabares?  
  
-Mira Sakura, yo no soy de esas personas que viven del futuro, yo vivo el presente, la verdad no me preocupa que vaya a ser de mi en unos cuantos años mas, siempre aparecen nuevas oportunidades, puedo trabajar como alfarero o carnicero, o verdulero-dijo él riendo exasperado por las preguntas de Sakura  
  
-No seas tonto Shaoran, todos estudiamos para tener un lindo futuro asegurado.  
  
-Pero yo no soy como todos-  
  
-Shaoran, el colegio es un lugar bueno, podrás conocer gente nueva y estudiarás..  
  
-Sakura, enserio, no quiero entrar tan rápido al mundo de la monotonía,además ya tengo una madre que siempre me regaña por lo mismo, asi que ahora no comiences tu.-Él apuró el paso ignorandola .  
  
Caminaron bastantes cuadras, hasta llegar a la casa de Yamasaki. Shaoran paso a visitarlo, ya que él también tomaria clases de malabarismo. Habló largo rato con él, por lo visto las clases serian en la mañana y otras en la tarde, como a las 7:00pm. El profesor japones era muy bueno, le enseñaria trucos nuevos, pero el maestro de los maestros era un señor que vivia en alemania, que sólo aceptaba a los mejores en su academia. Sakura estaba muy aburrida, pero era su culpa , porque ella habia querido acompañar a Shaoran.  
  
-Entonces mañana a las 8:00 am , comienzan las clases.  
  
-Así es Li, nos vemos mañana entonces.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yamasaki tu tampoco irás a clases?  
  
-No, Kinomoto.  
  
-Como pueden ser tan irresponsables- dijo ella-Los chicos hicieron como que no la escuchaban.  
  
-Nos vemos, adios Yamasaki  
  
-Adios Li, Kinomoto.  
  
Ambos se despidieron y regresaron a la casa. Sakura se sentia incómoda, porque Li no hablaba nada, iva muy tranquilo mirando hacia el infinito. Además ella no sabia que tema proponer, lo unico que queria en ese momento era regañarlo porque no entró al colegio.¿colegio? ¿exámenes? ¡ o no !- se acordó que mañana tenia examen de historia ! y le entraba la primera y la segunda guerra mundial! ¿y ahora que iva a hacer? se tendria que quedar toda la noche estudiando, ya que no podia bajar sus calificaciones.  
  
Se echó a llorar desesperada, sin saber que hacer. ¡ eran hojas y hojas de materia !. incluso le preguntarian conceptos de psicologia que ella no sabia ¿que iva a hacer? Li se asustó al verla llorar sin razón aparente y se acercó a ella, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con las manos en su rostro.  
  
-¿que te sucede?-él se agachó para quedar a su altura.  
  
-Tengo un examen de historia mañana y no se nadaaaaaa-dijo llorando- es mucha materiaaaaaaa ! !- buaaaaaaaa! !  
  
-No seas llorona-le dijo él pero despues trató de arreglarla al ver que lloraba mas fuerte- Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar (de mala gana)  
  
-Pero a ti no te interesa-dijo ella sacandose las lágrimas  
  
-No,no me interesa pero ya que ahora no tengo nada que hacer, te ayudaré.  
  
-Debes estar muy cansado por el viaje y..  
  
-Bueno, quieres o no quieres que te ayude-preguntó levantando una ceja.  
  
-si-dijo timidamente ella  
  
-¡ Vamos rápido a tu casa entonces!  
  
La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron corriendo a la casa de sakura.  
  
Sakura se puso el pijama, para estudiar con Li. Quedaron en que estudiarian en el living, ella buscó todos los libros y cuadernos donde tenia la información. Iva bajando la escalera cuando..  
  
-AHHHHHHHHH ! !-   
  
-¿que te sucede ?-le preguntó Li desde abajo  
  
-¿porque andas desnudo por la casa?-chilló ella como tomate de roja.  
  
-No estoy desnudo-dijo él-ademas el reglamento no decia nada el respecto  
  
-Pero andas con ropa interior-dijo ella Super nerviosa (traia unos shorts y una polera, lo que pasa es que Sakura es una exagerada)  
  
-¿y que? es ropa interior.  
  
-pero anda a vestirte, o ponte pijama.  
  
- este es mi pijama- dijo ignorándola.  
  
-¡ ¡ COMO ESO PUEDE SER TU PIJAMA ! !-iré a pedirle uno a mi hermano.  
  
-¡ No !  
  
El hermano de Sakura llegó al living y los miró a los dos, mientras discutían. Estaba muy enfadado por la broma que le hicieron para escapar de la casa. Se sentia como un tonto.  
  
-Toma Mocoso-dijo tirandole un pijama- Duerme con esto. Li lo estiró y examinó bien la prenda, talvez tenia cucarachas o arañas o gusanos.  
  
-No gracias, no usaré esta cosa, parece de viejos-dijo Li   
  
-¿QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO INSOLENTE?- Ya vas a ver  
  
-Hermano. Shaoran, no discutan.- ahora tu ¡ ponte eso ahora !-dijo ella mandandolo.  
  
-¿crees que soy tonto? esta cosa esta llena de polvo pica-pica.  
  
-¿queee?-preguntó Sakura mirando a su hermano. Éste se hacia el desentendido y miraba para cualquier parte.  
  
-Compruebalo tu misma-dijo Li pasando la prenda por el cuello de Sakura. Al principio no sintió nada pero despues sintió que el cuello le picaba salvajemente ,comenzó a rascarse y corrio al baño para lavarse el lugar donde le picaba.  
  
-¡ ¿ ¡Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana ! ? !-gritó Touya.  
  
-Fue tu culpa por ponerle ese estúpido polvo al pijama-dijo Li . Sakura se asomó y echó a su hermano, al fin y al cabo tenian que estudiar y no podian perder tanto tiempo en discuciones.  
  
-¿ viste lo que pasó por tu culpa Shaoran?-dijo ella sentándose en el suelo y apoyando sus cuadernos en la mesa de centro.  
  
-Ya, ahora preocupate por estudiar, que es harta materia-dijo él  
  
Sakura se puso a estudiar, pero no podia concentrarse, porque Li estaba practicando malabarismo con unas pelotas de colores. El chico hacia como si nada, y sakura estaba tratando de memorisar las fechas y los nombres.  
  
-¿que pasa el primero de septiembre de 1939?-preguntó Li a la distraida Sakura  
  
-emmm..no lo sé-dijo ella  
  
Li le tiró un cojín en la cara.  
  
-Los alemanes invaden polonia.  
  
-¿como sabes?-dijo ella un poco molesta  
  
-cultura general. pero Sakura, concentrate.  
  
-si-dijo ella poniendo su vista en el cuaderno  
  
-¿que pasa en junio de 1940?  
  
-tampoco se eso!-gritó desesperada.  
  
Li le tiró otro cojín en la cara- Sakura ya se estaba desesperando. Cada vez que no respondia, le lanzaba un cojín.  
  
-Cae Paris, y se firma un armisticio, francia queda dividida.¿en que año ingresa estados unidos a la guerra?  
  
-¡ en 1941 ! dijo ella muy feliz  
  
-Si, al fin respondiste una-dijo Li burlandose a la vez que seguia jugando pero ahora con las clavas.  
  
-¿En que fecha se hundió el lusitania?  
  
-No se-dijo ella cubriendose , esperando el cojinazo.  
  
-se hundió el 7 de mayo de 1915 , murieron mil ciento noventa y ocho personas.  
  
-Vaya..-dijo ella-luego le llegó el tercer cojinazo.  
  
Asi siguieron hasta las 4:30 de la mañana. Sakura aprendió casi toda la materia, ahora estaba mas tranquila y se puso a dormir. A la mañana siguiente despertó muy animada, despues de todo, iva a dar la prueba y estaba casi segura de que le iva a ir muy bien. Su padre estaba sirviendo el desayuno y su hermano ya habia terminado de desayunar e iva saliendo.  
  
-Adios hermano  
  
-Adios Moustro-dijo Touya saliendo con su bicicleta.  
  
-¿ y Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura-¿se quedó dormido?  
  
-No, Shaoran salio mas temprano, nisiquiera desayunó, sólo se llevó una fruta.-explicó Fujitaka.  
  
-¡ Pero que tonto podria haberme esperado !   
  
-por cierto-¿porque gritaste tan fuerte ayer? yo estaba acostado y senti tu grito, pero despues deduje que no te habia pasado nada malo.  
  
-No, es que Shaoran andaba con ropa interior por la casa-dijo ella  
  
-Si, algo me contó Ilean, me contó que él es un chico muy relajado y que no se hace muchos problemas. Pero déjalo, no creo que le haga daño a nadie si anda con ropa interior por la casa.  
  
-Bueno está bien, a mi me da lo mismo. Papá se me hace tarde adios..  
  
-Adios hija-dijo Fujitaka en un suspiro.  
  
___________  
  
Las clases habian dado comienzo. Sakura estaba frente a su prueba, pero se sentia segura de si misma. Tomó el lapiz y respondió lo mejor que pudo. Durante el transcurso de la mañana le entregarian los resultados.  
  
-¿vas a ir a la fiesta hoy?.-preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Si, creo que si, iré con Uemura.-dijo mirándolo. Estaba en la cancha de futbol, saludandola con la mano. Uemura no era un chico feo, era muy apuesto, tenia un buen porte, el cabello rubio y los ojos ligeramente azulados.Era un muchacho muy atento, cariñoso y sobre todo muy educado. Pero era tan ¿perfecto?- de cierta forma eso era lo que le molestaba a ella de él. Su insistencia de llegar a la perfección.  
  
-Yo también iré-dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.  
  
- Es en la casa de tenchi ¿verdad?  
  
-Si y va a estar muy buena, ya que invitó a mucha gente.  
  
-Genial-dijo Sakura.  
  
Le habia ido muy bien en el examen ! era la mejor nota de la clase. En parte esto se lo debia a Shaoran, porque él la ayudó a estudiar. Fue corriendo hasta su casa, acompañada de Tomoyo, quien también corria. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y de seguro Li estaba en la casa. Queria agradecerle lo que habia echo por ella. Cuando llegaron a la casa habia mucha gente alrededor,especialmente mujeres, señoras y algunos niños. Miraban hacia adentro, por el ventanal.  
  
-¿que sucede?-preguntó Tomoyo al ver la multitud  
  
-No lo sé tomoyo, ven conmigo, Permiso señora esta es mi casa, permiso, permiso...  
  
Sakura a duras penas entró en la casa junto con Tomoyo. Entró al living y vio a Shaoran en ropa interior practicando malabarismo y Yamasaki también estaba, pero estaba tirado en el sillón , comiendose un emparedado. Sakura cerró las cortinas y se escucharon los pifeos de la gente. Shaoran no entendia nada y menos Yamasaki.  
  
-Ya fuera de aqui, se acabó el espectáculo- le gritó Sakura a las personas que estaban afuera.  
  
-¿que pasa?-pregunto Li  
  
-Y tu anda a vestirte, ahora mismo-ordenó Sakura-¿que hacen aqui?  
  
-venimos por un refrigerio-explicó Yamasaki  
  
Shaoran volvio vestido.   
  
-No entiendo, la gente en Japón es muy copuchenta-dijo él.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando-le dijo sakura.¿Tomoyo?¿que te sucede?  
  
Tomoyo habia filmado todo.   
  
-¡ pero que hermoso espectaculo !-¿como aprendiste a hacer eso?-le preguntó a Li  
  
-Mucha práctica-dijo él un poco asustado no sabia porqué pero esa chica lo asustaba. Su actitud era extraña, asi como la de Meiling.  
  
-¡ que novedoso !- un chico guapo en ropa interior y haciendo malabarismo..¡   
  
Sakura solo sonreia nerviosamente.   
  
-Shaoran-dijo ella- me fue muy bien en el examen, saqué la mejor nota de la clase  
  
-Ahh ¿ves? siempre crei que no eras tan tonta-dijo él burlándose.  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUE DIJISTE?! ! !- le gritó Sakura  
  
Todos se fueron a sentar al sillón. Shaoran nuevamente tomó los adornos de la mesa y se puso a lanzarlos al aire, haciendo unos trucos muy buenos. Yamasaki también empezó con las misma tonterita. Sakura estaba aburrida y le votó todas las pelotas a Yamasaki y luego lo intentó con Li, pero este se concentraba e impedia que se les cayeran.   
  
-Li, hoy yo tengo una fiesta-¿quieres ir?  
  
-No Sakura, tengo un compromiso hoy en la noche.¿verdad Yamasaki?-explicó tirándole unas migas a Sakura.  
  
Ésta hiso una mueca de enojo y Tomoyo rió ligeramente.  
  
-Si, daremos una demostracion ante el profesor-dijo éste  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron cariñosamente y sonrieron. Sabian que muchas cosas cambiaron drásticamente, pero ellos , en el fondo de su corazón, seguian siendo los mismos.  
  
______________________  
  
Continuaráaaaaaaaaa....  
  
Hasta el momento, Shaoran ha demostrado ser un chico muy rudo y muy liberal, Sakura una chica de escasa paciencia y muy mandona. ¿que sucederá con ellos? ¿que pasará en la fiesta? ¿ Conocerá Shaoran a Uemura? ¡ no se pierdan el prox capitulo !  
  
Dejen sus comentarios a esta humilde y simpatica escritora de Fics !! ^ ^ muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, ahora falta pokito para llegar a los veinte ,mi anhelado récord.   
  
Ademas me cambié el nick de MaKita a MaKi-hesse porque me andan buscando por la red !!! Un amigo lo está haciendo a propósito para solo fastidiarme, está buscandome por todas las paginas de fanfictions que existen !!! Solo para hackear mi historia !!! Yo sé que no lo haria, pero prefiero estar prevenida.  
  
Ah ! y respecto a lo del malabarismo, (incluso me llegó un e-mail donde decia que porque esta cosa de los malabares ) Yo puse al principio de la historia que esto esta basado en mi experiencia personal, y si, yo tengo un amigo que hace malabares y le va super bien, pero al final igual terminó estudiando arquitectura U_U. Bueno eso es. Chaoo !! 


	10. Parte III Capitulo cuarto

La historia de Nuestras Vidas  
  
Parte III  
  
Capitulo cuarto  
  
La fiesta habia dado inicio hace mucho tiempo ya. Sakura bailababa freneticamente, junto con su novio, que estaba un poco "pasadito"de copas. Tomoyo también bailaba, pero despues de un rato, tomó asiento, ya que se cansó. Sentia que alguien la obserbaba. Buscó con la mirada, pero nadie la estaba viendo.Era una mirada penetrante, que se clavaba en ella. "debe ser idea mia"-pensó Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura estaba disfrutando mucho, estaba repleto de gente, la casa era grande, espaciosa, con un gran patio, para que todos estubieran. Uemura se empezó a sobrepasar con Sakura, comenzó a besarla y a meter las manos por donde no debia. Pero era lógico porque estaba tomado y no pensaba bien en lo que hacia. A Sakura le daba un poco de risa. Uemura era tan ¿tímido?, si la iva a tocar, que la tocara, no como lo estaba haciendo ahora, como un niñito que toca a su madre.¿porqué era tan delicado con ella? ni que se fuera a quebrar. Era divertido sentir sus caricias tímidas y frágiles.  
  
Ella pensaba en otra persona, mientras besaba los labios de su novio. Se preguntaba donde estaria metido Shaoran a estas horas de la noche. No creia que tenian que darle una demostracion al profesor. ¿tan tarde?. Despues de todo era normal que se preocupara por él, ya que era su amigo de la infancia.  
  
-Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo- Shaoran está en el parque pinguino dando una demostración de malabarismo.  
  
-¿Enserio?-¡ vamos !- dijo soltandose de las garras de su novio.  
  
Habia mucha gente reunida, estaba Li y Yamasaki, haciendo malabares con clavas de fuego. éstas brillaban en la intensidad de la noche, pero despues de un rato se apagaban, entonces debian untarlas en bencina y luego prenderlas, para seguir con el espectaculo. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados. Frente a ellos habia un señor, que los miraba fijamente. De seguro ese era el profesor.  
  
Shaoran se veia muy feliz, lo que también alegró a Sakura. Ella miraba fijamente el espectaculo, las clavas saltaban de un lado a otro. Uemura estaba un tanto enojado, porque Sakura lo abandonó en la fiesta, pero también se quedó viendo el Show. Derrepente Shaoran se detuvo y se le cayeron todas las clavas al suelo. Yamasaki lo obserbó preocupado, y el hombre se levantó de su puesto. Le habia entrado una gota de bencina al ojo, y perdió la visualisación y se desconcentró. El hombre le hiso un gesto a Yamasaki para que no se acercara. Sakura salió corriendo entre el publico a Socorrerlo, pero el hombre la detuvo.  
  
-¿Como estás?- le preguntó el hombre agachandose, porque Shaoran estaba arrodillado en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro.  
  
-Estoy bien, no se preocupe -dijo él sin sacar las manos de su rostro.  
  
-mira. dejaremos la evaluacion para otro dia. No dudes en llamarme cuando te sientas mejor- diciendo esto el hombre se retiró y Yamasaki junto con Sakura se acecaron.  
  
-¿Shaoran , que te sucedio?-preguntó Sakura, preocupada por su estado.  
  
-Me entró bencina al ojo, es todo, no es la primera vez que me pasa-dijo él.  
  
-...Li...- murmuró Yamasaki  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Li- arruiné la presentacion y la evaluacion frente al profesor. Perdon Yamasaki, ya que también arruiné TU EVALUACION.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso amigo, la daremos otro dia.  
  
Sakura lo tomó delicadamente , levantó su rostro, le quitó las manos de encima y le miró fijamente. Li no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este acto inesperado de Sakura. Ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, a esos lindos ojos color ámbar, que muchas veces la dejaban ensimismada. Vio que no tenia nada, solo le lagrimeaba el ojo, por suerte, porque podria haber quedado con alguna lesión mayor. Ella seguia sosteniendolo con las manos en su rostro. Shaoran tomó sus manos y se separó de ella, empujandola levemente.  
  
-Estoy bien-dijo secamente.  
  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que el novio de Sakura sospechó algo e interrumpió el momento.  
  
-Sakura, amor mio, ¿porqué no volvemos a la fiesta?-dijo levantandola-Ya volvieron casi todos  
  
-No quiero-dijo ésta- sin dejar de mirar a Li- Me quedaré aqui  
  
-No te preocupes por mi- le dijo Shaoran- Volveré a casa ahora, anda a tu fiesta, pásalo bien.  
  
-¿Como lo voy a pasar bien si tu estas lastimado?-dijo ella  
  
-Vamos Sakuraaa-decia Uemura,tirandola del brazo  
  
El tipo se llevó a rastras a Sakura, dejando a Li muy pensativo. " ¿Sakura, amor mio ?"-pensó-"ella no me dijo que tenia un novio". Recogió las clavas, que ahora estaban apagadas, las metió en su mochila y se dirigió a su casa, despidiendose de Yamasaki.  
  
-Estuvo cerca- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura cuando volvieron a la fiesta-menos mal que no le pasó nada.  
  
-Si menos mal-suspiró Sakura.  
  
-Uemura se puso muy celoso cuando te vio junto con Li- dijo divertida Tomoyo- ¡ lo grabé todo !  
  
-¿enserio? Jajajaja,¿ que te parece si mañana lo vemos?-   
  
-Si claro,- dijo Tomoyo-Te vas a divertir mucho.  
  
____________________  
  
-Ya chicos, por hoy terminó la practica, pueden retirarse-dijo el profesor.  
  
-Oye Li, a esta hora Chijaru sale del colegio, voy a ir a buscarla-¿me acompañas?-dijo Yamasaki dirigiendose a Li.  
  
-Está bien-dijo él poniendose su mochila.  
  
Ya habian caminado bastante, estubieron esperando un rato afuera de la puerta hasta que sonó el timbre. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y depronto Yamasaki divisó a Chijaru y la saludó con la mano.  
  
-¡ ¡ Chijaru ! !  
  
-ay no este tonto de Yamasaki-dijo Chijaru para si misma, respondiendole el saludo.  
  
-Mira Sakura, es Shaoran-le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.  
  
-Si, iré a saludarlo-dijo ella corriendo hacia los dos chicos, junto con Chijaru. Las demás salieron atrás de ellas.  
  
Sakura iva corriendo , pero se tropezó con algo. Estaba a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, cuando Shaoran la sujetó para que eso no ocurriera.  
  
-Sakura, tan torpe y distraida como siempre-se burló Li  
  
-Y tu, tan caballero , respetuoso y nada grosero-dijo ella irónicamente   
  
-¿vas a esperar a Uemura?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-No, vámonos rápido, Tomoyo, Shaoran-dijo Sakura dirigiendose a ellos.  
  
-¿tu eres Tomoyo?-le preguntó Li a Tomoyo-¿eres la chica de la cámara?  
  
-Si-dijo ella riendo por el comentario.-  
  
-Ten cuidado con él- le dijo Sakura a su amiga- No está entre sus planes el matrimonio.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste ?-dijo Shaoran  
  
-¡ Sakura !- Sakura reconoció la voz de Uemura, venia corriendo hacia ella con unos libros en sus manos. Se detuvo frente al trio y los miró detenidamente, especialmente a Shaoran. Luego se dirigió a Sakura.  
  
-Se te quedaron estos libros en la sala- dijo pasándoselos  
  
-Gracias amor-dijo ella recibiendolos. Li arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Están muy pesados-se quejó Sakura- Eran como cuatro libros de bilogia y quimica, eran enormes y pesaban mucho.  
  
-Dámelos a mi, yo los llevo- dijo Li  
  
Sakura lo miró con cariño y le entregó los libros. Uemura se sintió mal y se puso muy celoso al ver las miraditas que le daba su novia a ese tipo tan extraño. Con rabia, le arrebató los libros de las manos.  
  
-No te preocupes Sakurita, yo los llevaré y en cuanto a ti , no quiero que te acerques mas a mi novia ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que te gusta?  
  
-¿qué? ¿que dijiste?-dijo Li asombrado por la actitud del tipo, sobretodo por el comentario.  
  
-... Uemura- trató de decir Sakura.  
  
-No sakurita, tu no tienes la culpa de ser tan hermosa y que esta clase de tipos venga a molestarte-dijo Uemura- Ya alejate de aqui si no quieres enfrentarte a mi.  
  
Shaoran lo miraba con profundo enojo. Detestaba que lo desafiaran y que mas encima lo echaran. No le gustaba esa sensación de irse derrotado, cuando nisiquiera habia sucedido eso. Pero.. ¿comenzar a pelear por Sakura? . No, no pelearia por ella, si lo hacia era por orgullo o por lo menos para darle un susto a ese tipo. Iva a adoptar una posición de combate, para darle una merecida lección a ese sujeto. Toda su vida estubo practicando artes marciales, junto con su prima Meiling, y esto seria muy facil, de un solo golpe podria dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Se estaba concentrando y cuando iva a atacarlo, sintió una calida mano tomando la suya. El corazón le saltó, así como su cuerpo. Miró que la mano era de la dulce niña, la amiga de Sakura.  
  
-Sakura, nosotros nos adelantaremos-dijo Tomoyo tomando de la mano a Li para alejarlo de ahi, mientras le lanzaba una mirada picarona a su amiga. Li miró a Tomoyo con extrañeza y con algo de susto, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- OYE TOMOYO !.. Es decir.. no...tienes..porque..... osea.. irse juntos.. -trató de decir Sakura. Luego suspiró. No la habian escuchado y ahora se ivan los dos, dejandola atrás junto con su adorable noviecito.  
  
-¿Ves ? le dio miedo- rió Uemura.  
  
-No creo que le haya dado miedo-dijo Sakura mirando a Tomoyo con sorpresa-¿ acaso a Tomoyo le gustaba Li?  
  
-UUYY ni que lo conocieras de toda la vida- se burló Uemura.  
  
-.............Ya vámonos-dijo ella muy molesta.  
  
______________________  
  
Pasaron algunos dias de ese incidente, Sakura y su familia ya se habian acostumbrado a las leseras de Shaoran, como eso de caminar en ropa interior por la casa. Sakura siempre tenia que cerrar las cortinas para que las viejas copuchentas no miraran. Lo que mas mejoró, fue la relación entre ellos dos, aunque se llevaran como el perro y el gato, pero al menos se tenian mas confianza.  
  
Shaoran a menudo le contaba historias de terror a Sakura, para que ésta no pudiera dormir en las noches. Muchas veces se declaraban la guerra de cojinazos y dejaban toda la casa repartida de plumas. Shaoran siempre asustaba a Sakura,apareciendo repentinamente por la ventana. O Sakura le apagaba el calefon cuando él tomaba un baño.-Casi siempre realizaban niñerias, como correr por las casas tocando el timbre o lanzarse peluches por la escalera. Aveces Sakura le colocaba mucha sal al almuerzo de Shaoran. También juagaban al "cachipún o piedra, papel o tijera, y el que perdia debia hacer una penitencia.   
  
Shaoran muchas veces, ponia todo tipo de insectos , especialmente gusanos , entre las sábanas de ella, pero su venganza no se dejaba esperar, casi siempre Sakura le escondia las cosas, como su inseparable mochila, que por cierto, siempre traia a todos lados. Una vez jugaron a la guerra de pintura, pero con el tremendo sermón que les dio Fujitaka, no lo hicieron mas...  
  
  
  
En fin, cosas infantiles, porque ambos eran infantiles y se divertian con eso.   
  
-¡ espera Sakura, me estas ahogando !-decia Shaoran,pegado a una pared, mientras que Sakura no cesaba de pegarle cojinazos.  
  
-¡ debes firmar un tratado de paz!- le decia ella sin detenerse-  
  
-Nunca debi haberte ayudado a estudiar historia - dijo él arrodillandose.  
  
Ella se sentó junto a él.  
  
-¿entonces he ganado la guerra?-preguntó ella  
  
-Aun no-replicó él-me conseguiré un aliado y te derrotaré  
  
-Ni lo sueñes-dijo ella tirándose al suelo de espaldas.  
  
-¿Que sucedió aqui?-dijo Fujitaka entrando y mirando el desorden ocacionado por los dos muchachos.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Sakura-enseguida ordenaremos esto.  
  
-Mas les vale- dijo Fujitaka retirandose.  
  
Derrepente sonó el telefono y el padre de Sakura contestó.  
  
-Sakura es para ti  
  
-¿quien es ?  
  
-Es Uemura  
  
-Dile que no estoy-dijo ella- No tengo ganas de hablar con él.  
  
-Bueno-¿sabes? mi hija no se encuentra, te llamará mas tarde- dijo el padre, colgando el telefono.  
  
-esclavo-dijo Sakura dirigiendose a Shaoran- Quiero que me traigas un vaso de agua.  
  
-Que yo sepa, sólo me obligaste a firmar un tratado de paz, no a ser tu esclavo.  
  
-De ahora en adelante lo eres- dijo ella riendo-Te he cogido como prisionero de guerra.  
  
-¡ estas loca !-dijo él mientras buscaba el vaso. Lo llenó de agua y se la tiró en la cara.  
  
-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ IDIOTA ! ! !-gritó ella pegándole un cojinazo.  
  
-Es que soy un esclavo rebelde- dijo él acostandose a su lado.  
  
Ambos se acostaron en el suelo, estaban muy cansados por la guerra de cojines. Miraron el techo largo rato. De pronto, inconcientemente, ambos voltearon para ver al otro y se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca. A los escasos centímetros que los separaban, podian escuchar la agitada respiración del otro y sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Se miraban intensamente, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Sakura tenia sus manos en su vientre y arrugaba con fuerza la polera que traia puesta, empapada por el sudor.  
  
Cerraron los ojos, esperando cerrar completamente la diferencia que los separaba. Comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas, tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. El corazón se les aceleraba , las mariposas subian y bajaban por su estómago. Parecieron cambiar de dimensión en esos instantes, se les olvidó por completo de que estaban acostados en el suelo del living de la casa de Sakura.   
  
Cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios y sellar el tratado de paz con un anhelado beso algo los interrumpió. No sabian bien que era, se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz.  
  
-Moustro y mocoso, ¿se puede saber que hacen tirados en el suelo?  
  
Ambos saltaron del susto y se separaron bruscamente. Volvieron de golpe al mundo real y una voz parecia decirles:  
  
-HOLA ! aqui planeta tierra !!!! estamos en japón !! yujuuuu   
  
-¿que? ¿donde?- Shaoran se sonrojó notablemente cuando se acordó de que estubo a punto de besar a Sakura.  
  
-¡ HERMANO !  
  
-¿Que hacian allí?-preguntó el oportuno de Touya.  
  
-Nada que te importe, mirabamos la estrellas y no nos vuelvas a asustar asi- dijo irónicamente Sakura. Shaoran aun seguia en estado paraplejico grave.  
  
Sakura se despidió y se fue a su habitación. Shaoran hiso lo mismo, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Cerró la puerta atrás de si y se dejó deslizar lentamente por esta. Luego quedó sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta.  
  
-¡ soy un tonto ! ¿como no reaccioné antes? ¿que pensará ahora ella ? ¿que voy a hacer ahora? ¡ no podré mirarla a la cara nuevamente ! ¡ deseguro pensará que soy un desgenerado de lo peor ! ¡ no te puede gustar Sakura, Shaoran Li ! acuerdate que por la culpa de esa niña siempre te castigaban-pensaba para si Li- No, lo mejor es hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Si, eso, es lo mejor. Sonó la puerta, Li se incorporó de un solo salto, impulsado por el susto. Abrió la puerta y una lluvia de ropa le cayó encima.  
  
-Aqui tienes tu ropa limpia Mocoso-dijo Touya retirándose. Li dejó toda la ropa en el suelo, mas tarde la ordenaria. Se tiró a la cama e intentó dormir, pero no pudo.   
  
-¿como soy tan tonta?- debi controlar la situación de un principio. No tenia que dejarme llevar por la intuicion. La famosa intuición femenina me llevó por el lado equivocado, ¡ estube a punto de besar a Shaoran ! eso si es una locura. ¿que pensará él ahora? ¡ que soy una desgenarada ! ¡ una tipa sin principios ! ¿que debo hacer? MMM , lo mejor es hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, si, eso es lo mejor para mi y creo que para él también.   
  
Se levantó y anotó algo en una hoja de papel. Caminó silenciosamente y metió la nota por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran.Luego se retiró y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
"Mañana iremos con Tomoyo al centro comercial ¿quieres venir? puedes invitar a Yamasaki , iriamos los cuatro. ¡ seria entretenido, asi aprovecho de mostrarte algunos lugares de Japón.."  
  
Sakura  
  
-"Vaya, parece que ella ya olvidó el incidente"-pensó Shaoran con la nota entre sus manos-"menos mal asi no me meteré en lios"  
  
__________________  
  
Continuaraaaaaaa....  
  
¿Que traviesos y Jugetones son Shaoran y Sakura no?- Siempre he pensado que por dentro, todos llevamos un niño. Un niño frágil y delicado que no suele aparecer, ya que el adulto siempre desea parecer fuerte , respetable, casi sin sentido del humor.  
  
¿porqué no hacer niñerias? asi todos seriamos mas felices y relajados..^^  
  
Esa fue mi filosofia de la Vida U_U  
  
Por Makita.  
  
Ah ! otra cosa !- comenzé con un nuevo fic, pero lo publicaré cuando termine este, para así no tener tanto trabajo !.- espero que lo lean también jijiji, aunque la historia es muy diferente a ésta.-  
  
Y con respecto a la magia en mi fic, en realidad no lo he pensado, siempre se me olvida ese detalle^^. Yo no tenia planeado poner magia, pero en una de esas si pongo !!!  
  
¡¡¡¡ gracias por los reviews !!! Me hacen muy feliz Muajajaja ^o^ ^u^  
  
¡ ¡ No se pierdan el proximo Capitulo ! !- cosas comprometedoras pueden pasar. Dejen sus reviews 


	11. Parte III Capitulo quinto

                                               La Historia de Nuestras Vidas

Parte III

Capitulo Quinto.

Los jóvenes se organizaron y salieron al centro comercial. Sakura y Tomoyo ivan con el fin de comprar algunas lindas prendas, mientras que Yamasaki y Li querian comprar nuevos utencilios para hacer malabares. Hoy en la noche tenian otra importante presentación frente al profesor, que era muy exigiente.

-Mira-le dijo Shaoran a Yamasaki- Están dando una película de terror. ¿porqué no entramos?

-Si entren- les dijo una promotora muy bonita, que se encargaba de pasar los folletos de las películas.

-¿Pero que hacemos con ellas?-preguntó Yamasaki indicando a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

-Entrarán con nosotros-dijo sonriendo- Sabia que Sakura no querria entrar. Seria divertido.

-Toma- le dijo la chica a Li- Eres muy "simpático" y por eso te regalaré una entrada para que veas la pelicula que quieras con tu "novia"

-No ella no es mi novia- dijo Li- Sakura a lo lejos escuhó la conversación y Tomoyo rió al ver la cara de ella.

-¿Entonces porqué no entramos juntos? Mi turno está por terminar- dijo ella coqueteandole.

-Este.. si, creo que si, pero no puedo dejar a mis amigas solas.

-Vamos, no creo que les pase nada malo. Derrepente un rayo cayó al lado de la chica y ésta salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde, botando las entradas y gritando.

-¡ ¿ que fue eso ! ?- dijo Li mirando al techo -¿COMO UN RAYO LLEGÓ HASTA AQUI?

-¡ es la furia de Zeus !-dijo Yamasaki, muy asombrado. Tanto, que por primera vez abrió los ojos.

Shaoran estaba muy impactado. Sakura y Tomoyo reian silenciosamente. Li miró las entradas en el suelo y fue donde las niñas..

-Oigan ¿vamos a ver una pelicula? tenemos entradas de sobra- Shaoran tenia cara de malo. Sakura enseguida lo notó.

-¿ y cual seria?

-Los extraterrestres ivaden el cuerpo de las personas-dijo Yamasaki.

-¡ que entretenido !-dijo Tomoyo

-No gracias-dijo Sakura disimulando su miedo.

Shaoran la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la sala de cine. Sakura no queria entrar, comenzó a armar un tremendo escándalo , por lo tanto Tomoyo y Yamasaki hacian como que no los conocian.

-Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo a los extraterrestres?

-SIII !!-dijo ella pataliando.

-¡ No puedo creer que  seas tan cobarde !

Estaba tirando patadas para todas partes, y casualmente botó un recipiente lleno de chicles redondos, que rodaron por el suelo. Desde el punto artístico, era un espectáculo muy bello, todas esas esferas de colores rodando armoniosamente por el piso del centro comercial. Pero del lado práctico, era todo un caos.

-¡ Corre !- dijo Li huyendo a toda velocidad, dejando a Sakura tirada en el piso.

-¡ XIAOLANG ! ¡ VUELVE AQUI !-gritó Sakura-no sabia porqué pero esa frase le sonó muy familiar ¿donde la habia escuchado?

Se paró y corrió, ya que toda la gente la miraba interrogante. Corrió hasta el otro lado del centro comercial,cuando unas manos la atraparon y la escondieron detrás de una tienda.

-¡ con que aqui estaban!-dijo ella enfadada- ¡ me abandonaron !

-Lo sentimos Sakura-dijo Tomoyo.

-¿ y tu Shaoran?-por tu culpa pasó todo eso.

-Lo siento Sakura-dijo éste arrepentido. ¿quieres un chicle?-le lanzó una esfera roja.

-No gracias.- dijo tamandola entre sus manos. Sakura destaba muy molesta con él, pero luego se vengaria.

Yamasaki en tanto miraba absorto una vitrina.

-Mira Li, se me ocurrió algo para la presentación de hoy.

-¿que es?

-Haremos malabares con cuchillos ¿que te parece?

-Es buena idea, el profesor se asombrará.

-¿ que, que?-preguntaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo-Pero los muchachos ya habian entrado a la tienda.

Yamasaki estaba pagando, compraron como 8 cuchillos, cuatro para cada uno. Li los sacó de la bolsa y los lanzó habilmente por los aires, practicando un poco. Sakura al ver eso, se espantó y lo empujó. Ellos cayeron y los cuchillos se clavaron el el piso.

-¿que te sucede?¿porqué me empujas?

-¿ESTAS ENFERMO?- ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso, podrias cortarte ! ! !-le gritó ella.

-....Sakura..no seas loca -murmuró Li-..... esos cuchillos...

-¡ ¡ Nada, eres un tonto ! !- dijo Sakura. estaba muy preocupada y angustiada.

-..pero Sakura, acaso no te das cuenta que..

-Vámonos Tomoyo- dijo Sakura saliendo de la tienda, dejando a un Li muy confundido.

-Parece que no se dio cuenta que los cuchillos no tienen filo-le dijo Yamasaki.

-Si-dijo Shaoran levantándose- Sakura es muy distraida .

-¿y ahora que haremos?

-Nada. Vámos a la casa de Sakura, las esperaremos allá y asi aprovechamos de practicar-propuso Li.

-Buena idea.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de ese enorme centro comercial.

____________________

-¿viste que es un lunático?- le encanta arriesgar su vida. Cuando eramos niños, siempre insistia en tirarse de la parte mas alta del árbol-dijo Sakura.

-Jajajaja, Sakura, nose porque te preocupas tanto, es su naturaleza- rió Tomoyo.

-Si-suspiró ella- ¿que te parece si vamos por un helado?

-¡ Que buena idea !

-Aun es temprano-dijo Sakura mirando su reloj.- Alcanzaré a preparar mi plan

-¿que plan?

-Uno para vengarme de Shaoran, por lo de los chicles.

-Jajajajajaja ¡ vamos !- dijo Tomoyo tirando a Sakura del brazo.

-Espera Tomoyo- Sakura la detuvo.

-¿Que sucede amiga?

-Hace algun tiempo.... yo... queria...preguntarte..algo.

-¿Que es?-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es...sobre.. lo que sucedió el dia en que ...

Tomoyo esperaba , espectante las palabras de su amiga. Pero sabía lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-..yo.. quiero saber.. si a ti te gusta Shaoran..- Sakura miraba a su amiga con impaciencia. Tomoyo bajó la cabeza, Sakura se alertó.

-Sakura, eres mi amiga, no puedo mentirte..la verdad, si, me gusta....

-¿QUÉ?- Sakura se paralizó, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar de los labios de su amiga.

-..¡ me gusta hacerte sufrir !-Tomoyo rió y Sakura no entendia nada.

-¿ ehhh ?

-Sakura estás loca, obiamente no me gusta Li, sólo quería ver tu reacción y era como lo esperaba.- Tomoyo sacó de su bolso su inseparable cámara para grabar el rostro de Sakura.

-todo ..esto... ¿era una broma?- 

-¡ Si !

-¡ TOMOYO ! ¿porqué eres tan cuel conmigo? 

Ambas corrieron riendo al puesto de helados.

__________________

Yamasaki ya se habia ido a su casa. Pasaron algunas horas, se quedaron practicando bastante, hasta que obscureció. Li estaba muy cansado, además estaba solo, El padre de Sakura estaba en el trabajo, Touya estaba en la universidad y Sakura en el centro comercial. Estaba muy aburrido, en una hora mas se juntaria con Yamasaki en el parque pinguino para darle la prueba al profesor, asi que decidió darse una ducha.

Estubo mucho tiempo bajo las reconfortantes gotas de agua que caian desde la regadera. Se lavó el pelo rápidamente, se enjabonó y salió del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura. Todavia no llegaba nadie, todo estaba en silencio. Se dirigió a su habitación, pero cual fue su sopresa al no encontrar ropa en su cajón. Solo quedaba una prenda de ropa interior.

-¿que?-¿y mi ropa?-preguntó inocentemente. La buscó por toda la habitación, pero no estaba.-"ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo de ropa en mi mochila"

También habia desaparecido su mochila con todas sus cosas dentro.

-O no- se dijo- la presentación es en 15 minutos ¿que hago?-pensó mirando a todos lados. Seria muy mala educacion sacarle la ropa a Touya o a Fujitaka sin permiso. Cerró los ojos.

-"apuesto que sakura me hiso esto"-pensó- Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear con ella. -

 Se puso zapatillas y se dispuso a salir a la calle,asi en ropa interior - Pero derrepente alguien lo interrumpe, entrando bruscamente en su habitación.

-Supongo que quieres esto- dijo la culpable- mostrandole toda la ropa y su mochila.

-....Sakura...-murmuró él.

-¿que?-dijo ella muy tranquila.

-Devuelveme eso ahora-Su voz sonaba ruda.

-tendrás que hacer méritos si quieres tus cosas de vuelta-

-No tengo tiempo, la presentación comienza en 10 minutos-

-No me importa-dijo ella.

-Sakura, sabes que esto es muy importante para mi,enserio devuelveme la ropa.

-Es el precio que tienes que pagar por abandonarme en el centro comercial.-dijo Sakura.

-Ya te pedí perdon, ¿que mas quieres?

-Quiero que te arrodilles y que me pidas misericordia.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Sakura, esto está llegando demasiado lejos- Me quedan solo cinco minutos ! si yo no llego, Yamasaki también saldrá perjudicado.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo ella muy seria-La verdad no queria devolverle sus cosas, no queria que él se fuera y que la dejara sola

-¿porque eres tan antipática conmigo? apuesto que con las demas personas no eres asi- le dijo él.

-Porque tu eres un grosero y un mal educado- le dijo ella.

-Por lo menos no ando escondiendo tus cosas.

-Tú te lo buscaste,además me has hecho bromas peores.

-Si pierdo esta presentación, no te lo perdonaré, vamos devuelveme mi ropa

-No te la devolveré-dijo ella decidida- La pelea que habia comenzado como un juego, ahora se estaba tornando mas grave.

-Dámela

-¡ No quiero !

Y asi comenzaron a tironear la ropa, uno tiraba para un lado y el otro para el otro, realmente parecian niños peleando por un jugete o algo asi.- Shaoran cedió un poco la ropa y Sakura perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo. Tenia la cabeza agachada, no se veian sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaba allí, arrodillada, entre un montón de ropa. Shaoran se puso una polera rapidamente. Miró a Sakura largo rato y como no reaccionaba, se acercó a ella, pero recibió una bofetada.

-¡ ¡ Eres un tonto, un imbecil , un estúpido,un sinverguenza, un idiota , un tarado de lo peor ! !-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Shaoran no dijo nada, sólo la miraba. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo. Él se tomaba la mejilla, ya que le ardía por la fuerza del  golpe. Sakura lloraba calladamente. Cuando eran niños y tenian esta clase de peleas, siempre terminaba Li lastimado, pero ella llorando. Li nunca se quejaba cuando ella le pegaba, pero ahora le dolía de verdad. Le marcó la mano en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó ligeramente.

-Perdoname porfavor, Sakura-le dijo - Ahora estoy arrodillado, pidiendote perdon. ¿estas contenta?

-Que tonto eres, porqué no te das cuenta , yo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que vayas y arriesges tu vida.

-¿que? ¿a que te refieres?

-¿no has pensado que al jugar con esos cuchillos, arriesgas tu vida?- se te podria enterrar uno-dijo ella llorando aun.

-¿ves que eres distraida?-rió un poco él- Esos cuchillos no tienen filo. Tan loco no estoy para hacer malabares con cuchillos de verdad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento sintió mucha verguenza. Verguenza por ser tan distraída y por haberle ocacionado tantos problemas a Shaoran, habian pasado veinte minutos y finalmente, aunque se apurara, no llegaria. Miró su rostro, hinchado por la bofetada que le propinó hace unos momentos. Instintivamente, lo abrazó, llorando.

-Perdóname, Shaoran, perdóname...

Él se asustó un poco por la reacción de ella, pero trató de calmarla y de consolarla.

-No importa- le consoló él- Daremos la prueba otro dia- ahora me preocupas mas tu

-¿...por...por..porqué?-preguntó ella entre sollozos.

-No me gusta verte llorar -dijo tratando de parecer serio, ofreciendole su polera para que secara sus lágrimas.

-¿no crees que seria mejor que me ofrecieras un pañuelo?-dijo ella un poco mas calmada

-Tendrás que conformarte con eso.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas en el hombro de Li. Ambos se levantaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo rato. Ella se acercó sutilmente y lo besó en la mejilla. El corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco e inevitablemente , se sonrojó.

-... que...yo....-trató de decir Shaoran.

-¿que no te acuerdas? ¿no recuerdas esa vez que me empujaste porque estabamos peleando y a mi me quedó un moretón en la mano?

-Mmmm, no me acuerdo muy bien-dijo él tratando de recordar

-Bueno, esa vez, tu madre te obligó a que me besaras la zona afectada, porque segun ella, el dolor pasaria si la persona que te provocó el daño te besaba.

-¿enserio? ¿mi madre dijo eso?-"que tonterias se le ocurren a mi madre"-pensó

-Perdóname por haberte bofeteado-dijo ella pasando su mano por el rotro de Li.-Y por arruinar tu presentación.

-No te preocupes- dijo Shaoran un poco nervioso.

-¿que estas haciendo?

-Vistíendome para ir, quizas todavia el profesor me deje presentarle la prueba-

Sakura volteo, porque él se estaba vistiendo. Se sentia muy mal porque no le habia permitido llegar a tiempo a su prueba-

-Shaoran... si quieres puedo acompañarte y asi le explico a tu profesor que todo fue mi culpa...

No recibió respuesta. Cuando volteo nuevamente, el chico no estaba, ni su mochila. ¿tan rápido se habia ido?

- ¡ Shaoran !-gritó ella-pero Li ya se habia marchado. Miró a su alrededor y notó lo desordenado que era él. Todo en el suelo, la ropa, lápices, esas tonteras para jugar, la consola y la tele, libros,zapatillas, vasos, bandejas. Suspiró y como para reparar el problema que le habia causado, comenzó a ordenar TODO con mucha paciencia (algo que ella no tenia de sobra)..

___________________

Continuará..

¡ pero que parejita tan peleadora ! ! Un dia estan como los mejores amigos del mundo y otras no se soportan. Pero en el fondo igual se quieren ^^ aunque no quieran aceptarlo. ¡¡¡ Que buena es Sakura !!! yo jamás haria algo asi, si vieran como es de desordenado mi hermano.. U_U

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia

¡ saludos para Karina ! ella me agregó a su lista justo cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo !! jejeje, primera vez que me pasa algo asi, que un lector me agrege a su lista .. jeje es divertido. ¡¡ muchas gracias a Mourisan, Yukino, Celina, Lisha, Eli, Melissa,  Samantha , anita-asakura, lily-Kinomoto y a nany por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia y que la disfruten ^^. También un saludo a Kaoru Kinomoto, que hace tiempo que no se aparece, nisiquiera ha actualizado su fic U_U ¡ espero que estes bien !

Dejen sus reviews ! ! y no se pierdan el próximo cap, viene muy bueno!


	12. Parte III Capítulo sexto

                                               La historia de Nuestras vidas

Parte III

Capitulo Sexto.

Al otro día, Sakura se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Incluso su padre dormía. Bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. No se sentía del todo bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se tiró al sillón boca abajo, tratando de que el mareo se le pasara. Sintió unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No.

-¿que te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿estás enojado?- preguntó ella tímidamente. 

-Claro que si, por tu culpa perdí la presentación y me reprobaron.- Dijo él secamente.

-Shaoran...

-Si, no digas nada, lo sientes mucho...

Sakura trató de pararse para hablar con él frente a frente, pero cayó, el mareo se hizo mucho mas intenso.

-¿y ahora que te sucede?- preguntó mirandola de reojo.

-Me siento mal.-

-Ahhh, no se porqué me preocupo por ti.- le dijo él de mala gana acercándose a ella.

Se sentó a su lado, la miró largo rato, no le gustaba tratarla mal. Después de todo ella amablemente había ordenado su habitación.

-Tienes fiebre- puso la mano sobre su frente. Luego se paró y se fue a su pieza. Cuando volvió traía un vaso de agua y una pastilla muy extraña.

-¿que es eso?

-Es medicina China, te hará muy bien, verás como el resfriado desaparece en un momento-dijo Shaoran con mas suavidad en su voz.

Ella dudosa la tomó. Sintió como un fuego subía por todo su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas y comenzó a ver todo como si hubiera niebla. Trato de pararse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía como si estuviera ebria. Se asustó mucho, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, el mareo cada vez era mas intenso.

-¡ SHAORAN !  ¡ ¡ ¿ que me diste ?! !-dijo ella parándose.

-No te asustes, no pasa nada. - En eso Sakura se desmayó. Li la tomó en brazos y la subió a su habitación. Ese era uno de los efectos de la pastilla. Cuando despertara, el resfriado se habría ido y se sentiría mucho mejor. La dejó durmiendo en su cama y la abrigó. Estaría bien en unas tres horas más. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Fujitaka.

-Buenos días Shaoran.

-Buenos días señor Fujitaka- Sakura está dormida, tiene un poco de fiebre, por eso creo que lo mejor es que se quede en casa por hoy.

-Si tienes razón, enseguida iré a verla.

-No le aconsejo que esté con ella cuando despierte- le dijo Li- Uno de los efectos de la pastilla que le di, es que se despiertan de muy mal humor, incluso puede llegar a golpearlo.

-¿que pastilla es esa?

-Es medicina China, muy buena, no se preocupe señor- dijo Shaoran- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Ya, gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

-No hay de que-dijo Li saliendo de la casa.

___________________________

Tomoyo estaba saliendo de clases y se dirigía a la casa de su amiga, para preguntarle porqué falto a la escuela. Cruzó por el parque pingüino. El día estaba muy lindo, corría una brisa muy agradable y el aroma en el aire era de los árboles de la estación. La primavera había llegado al fin.

 Las flores de cerezo bailaban en la punta de las ramas y luego volaban por el aire. Tomoyo se detuvo para apreciar el hermoso espectáculo de las flores cayendo. Una persona misteriosa la observaba minuciosamente desde un árbol. Miraba atento el brillante pelo de ella ceder por la fresca fuerza del viento. Sus facciones eran perfectas. El ser misterioso se acercó para verla mejor, pero ella lo había escuchado y siguió su camino, apurada.

Tomoyo entró a la casa de Sakura, siendo recibida amablemente por su padre.

-Sakura está en su habitación, te aconsejo que tengas un poco de cuidado porque esta de mal humor- dijo Fujitaka riendo a la vez que se sobaba un moretón que tenía en el brazo.

-Gracias.

Tomoyo entró a la habitación. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y la miró fijamente.

-Buenas Tardes Sakura... ¿que te sucedió? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Hola amiga Tomoyo- dijo Sakura levantándose y abrazándola- Siempre eres tan buena conmigo, siempre te preocupas por mí.

-Que extraño, tu padre me dijo que estarías de mal humor.

-No, lo que pasa es que estoy enojada con él- dijo ésta, haciendo una mueca de enojo.

-¿porqué?

-No lo sé, pero también estoy enojada con Touya.

Shaoran llegó a la casa. Lo  primero que vio fue al señor Fujitaka sobándose el brazo y a Touya acostado en el sillón con hielo en la cabeza. De seguro Sakura los había golpeado.

-¿pero que hicieron?- les advertí que no se acercaran a ella.

-¿QUE LE DISTE A MI HERMANA MOCOSO LOCO?-gritó Touya abalanzándose sobre él.

-Es medicina, si no fuera por eso, tendría que estar como unos cuatro días en cama.-dijo él poniéndose en posición de combate, mientras que el padre trataba de controlar a su hijo.

-Yo nunca había visto a mi angelical hija así- dijo Fujitaka riendo un poco.

-¿como actúa exactamente la pastilla mocoso?-preguntó Touya.

-Le quita el resfriado de inmediato, pero el problema es que la hace más sensible a las feromonas masculinas y por eso cuando ve a un hombre se vuelve loca- explicó Li

-¿y en los hombres que efectos tienen?

-Nada

-Ojalá no esté toda la semana con esa actitud-dijo Fujitaka.

-No se preocupe, es temporal-dijo Shaoran mientras subía las escaleras. Se topó cara a cara con Sakura, que justamente estaba bajando.

-¡ TONTO SAL DE AQUI !- Sakura tomó todo lo que tenia al alcance y se lo lanzó- ¿¿¿¿que acaso no te acuerdas del reglamento??? ¡ ¡ FUERA ! ! 

-¡ ¿como puedes ser tan mal agradecida?  ¡ ¡ yo te ayudé a que te recuperaras ! !

Tomoyo veía estupefacta el espectáculo.

-¡¡ ¡Fuera de aquí!! !-gritó ella.

-¿que le sucede?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Es una consecuencia de la medicina, pero le pasará pronto.

-¿y porque a mi no me hizo nada?

-Porque tú eres mujer, Tomoyo.- En eso, Li vio que Sakura había tomado un jarrón para lanzárselo. -Li lo esquivó hábilmente y el jarrón se hizo trizas en el piso.

-¡No! el jarrón que me regaló Kaho- Gritó Touya.

-"Vaya, con razón, ahora está enojada con los hombres"-pensó Tomoyo. Miró a su amiga y se la llevó rápidamente hacia otro lugar, para evitar que asesinara a alguien.

-¿que me pasó?-le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo inocentemente, cuando ya no había nadie y estaban solas en su habitación.

-Jajajaja te trastornaste sakura- rió Tomoyo

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Li, muy enfadado abrió la puerta y era el tonto de Uemura.

-¡ NO !- justo lo que nos faltaba. la llegada del tonto noviecito de Sakura.- Lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Tú? ¿que haces acá?-dijo viendo a Li, despectivo.

-Nada y tu -dijo Li

-Vine a ver a mi Amada Sakura.

-Tu "amada " Sakura está en su habitación, sube a verla, adelante, eres bienvenido-dijo Li dejándolo pasar. Uemura saludó a Fujitaka (su futuro suegro) y luego miró con desprecio a su futuro cuñado llorando en el piso, tomando entre sus manos los restos del jarrón. Subió y Li lo miraba malicioso. El padre de Sakura iba a advertirle, pero Li le dijo que no.- "esto será divertido"-pensó.

En dos segundos, Uemura bajó corriendo las escaleras, llorando casi, con un moretón en el ojo y cubriéndose la cabeza. Li se tiró al suelo de tanta risa que tenia al ver el estado en que bajó Uemura. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando le llegó un envase de Shampoo lleno, justo en la cabeza. Le dolió mucho y cuando alzó la mirada vio a Sakura en las escaleras con sus manos llenas de artículos para el baño.

Él corrió hacia ella, esquivando todas las cosas que le tiraba y se sujetó las manos con fuerza, y después la tomó en brazos.

-¡Suéltame, AUXILIO, AUXILIO!

-¡Pero que escandalosa eres! - dijo él buscando algo para amarrarla. Hace mucho tiempo esta misma medicina se la habían dado a Meiling, pero fue mas grave que ahora, porque Meiling sabia artes marciales. Por lo tanto en su casa todos salieron agonizantes, especialmente él y el pobre de Wei. Sakura era muy débil y él podría sujetarla sin tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Touya, Uemura y el señor Fujitaka subieron para ver lo que sucedía. Shaoran había amarrado a Sakura con una sábana. Todos suspiraron aliviados, incluida Tomoyo.

Después de unas horas, Touya, Fujitaka y Shaoran, pudieron descansar.Touya no hacia mas que regañar a Li por la medicina tan extraña que le dio a su hermana. En tanto Fujitaka trataba de parar a Shaoran y a Touya para que lo pelearan. Pero después se le pasó y todo volvió a la normalidad (por suerte porque todo estaba convertido en zona de guerra).

A la mañana siguiente...

-Buenos días- dijo Li un poco apurado, sacando una manzana y metiéndola en su mochila- Adiós

-Pero Shaoran, espérame, acompáñame hasta el colegio-suplicó Sakura, que estaba desayunando.

-No quiero - Dijo él yéndose.

Sakura entristeció. Le gustaba mucho caminar junto a Shaoran en las mañanas. Aunque Uemura le ponía problemas, porque estaba celoso de Li. 

-No es que no quiera- dijo Fujitaka sentándose al lado de su hija.- Me contó que tiene que tomar un bus que sale muy temprano, por eso se fue tan apurado.

-Ahh era por eso, pero de todas formas no tiene porqué ser tan grosero conmigo.

-Le diré a Touya que te acompañe, si no quieres irte sola.

-No te preocupes papá-dijo ella mirándolo cariñosamente- Iré sola.

____________________

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de la ciudad. Era una mañana muy hermosa, refrescante, pero ella no lo disfrutaba. No le gustaba esa sensación de estar peleada con Shaoran. Es verdad, le había causado muchos problemas y por eso lo reprobaron, pero llevaban dos días casi sin hablar y sin mirarse.

Durante la mañana, los profesores de la universidad les dieron una charla a los alumnos. Hablaban sobre la importancia de estudiar y luego de especializarse en lo que se había estudiado. También decían que estar dentro de la universidad era muy pesado, ya que aparte de tener pruebas, tenían trabajos de investigación todos los días. Faltaba muy poco para que Sakura saliera el colegio y se enfrentara a la universidad. Estaba un poco asustada, a veces dudaba de sus capacidades, pero siempre Tomoyo y su Padre le aconsejaba y la animaban nuevamente.

            Una profesora muy poco ortodoxa, quiso asustar a los chicos, diciéndoles que si no estudiaban, toda su vida iba a ser unos fracasados, que en este mundo las puertas no se abrían para los flojos, etc.

Sakura se acordó de Shaoran.

 Ahora se decidió más que nunca hacerlo cambiar de opinión y que dejara esa estupidez del malabarismo, que solo era un hobbie, no un medio de sustento. Pero antes de eso, debía disculparse con él, nuevamente y ojalá esta vez, si aceptara sus disculpas.

Sakura llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dejar su mochila en su habitación y cambiarse de ropa- Luego se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de él, y se pegó a la puerta, tratando de escuchar.

Eran como las 6:15 de la tarde, Shaoran estaba en su habitación, jugando un videojuego de Mario bross (muy viejo por cierto). Su habitación no tenia nada de fantástico. Era una cama de plaza y media, un velador, había algunas cajas vacías, su mochila estaba tirada en el suelo, al igual que las clavas y todos los utensilios que usaba para realizar sus malabares. Estaba sentado frente a una bandeja (de esas típicas, como las que se usan para servir el desayuno en la cama), y esta tenia cosas para comer, pero él estaba tan concentrado en el juego que no había probado nada.- Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y sonrió. Muy silenciosamente  se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe. Sakura, que estaba apoyada en ésta, cayó estruendosamente al suelo. Levantó la cabeza apenada y rió, nerviosamente. Li la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó, sentándose en el suelo y retomando el juego.

-Nada.- ella recobró la compostura. Lo miró largo rato, mientras él jugaba. Recordó porque había venido hasta aquí. Se armó de valor, para enfrentarlo.

Ya estaba en la parte final del juego, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a "Wumpa"(no me acuerdo como se llamaba, pero creo que era así), Cuando Sakura de improvisto, se puso frente a él.

-¿que haces? -dijo Li con algo de enojo. Ella lo miró seria.

-¿quieres salvar a la princesa por mi?-dijo ofreciéndole el control, un poco asustado.

-No, y apaga eso- dijo desenchufando la televisión y el nintendo.

-Pero nisiquiera alcancé a guardarlo-se quejó Shaoran.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante!-¡ tu debes retomar tus estudios ! ¡ entiende que es por el bien tuyo y de tu futuro !

-Sakura, no voy a hacer eso-dijo poniéndose mas serio

-¡¡ El malabarismo es solo un hobbie, entiende por favor!!- le gritó ella

-Es lo que me gusta hacer, y eso haré sakura, ninguna otra cosa me importa más.

-¿No entiendes? ¡No podrás vivir de eso!

-Entonces no vale la pena vivir-le dijo él- si no hago lo que me gusta.

Ella sacó la bandeja y se acercó mucho a él,  Li empezó de a poco a retroceder, estaba un poco asustado, nunca había visto a Sakura tan seria y enojada. En sus verdes ojos existía una tempestad, un remolino de incomprensión.

Retrocedió hasta que topó con la pared de la habitación. Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba prácticamente sobre él.

-No digas eso- dijo ella- prométeme que retomarás tus estudios

-No puedo prometértelo, es mi vida, yo veré lo que hago con ella-le dijo él secamente.

Ella comenzó a sentir un ardor inexplicable por todo su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Hubiera jurado que si se daba una ducha de agua fría no se le pasaría. Sentía cada músculo hirviendo, quemando su piel. Era la impotencia que sentía de no poder obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería. ¿O era otra cosa? Ella se acercó aun más a él  y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sa...Sa...SAkura, que, te sucede- Dijo Shaoran demasiado nervioso, por la actitud de Sakura.

Ella tenía dos ideas en mente. La primera era ese deseo inexplicable de querer besarlo apasionadamente, besar sus labios, su rostro, su cuello y acariciarlo con desenfreno y con el ardor de su cuerpo. Y la segunda era bofetearlo, para que aprendiera que con esas cosas no se juega o tirarle el cabello, como cuando eran niños. No realizó ninguna de las dos, simplemente se quedó como estaba,  rozando su mejilla con la de él. Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, ya que ella nunca se comportaba así, el corazón le daba vueltas, como un volante desenfrenado. Y lo que mas susto le daba, era que ella podía notarlo. Notar que provocaba todos esos efectos en él.

Durante largos minutos, lo único que reinó en esa habitación fue el silencio. Ambos no articulaban palabra, hasta que el crepúsculo se asomó por la ventana y se reflejó en sus ojos. Todo se tornó color Naranjo, una suave brisa se coló por la ventana, que los envolvió a los dos. Sakura se separó de él con un suspiro ahogado. A su garganta subió algo como un sollozo, y no sabia porqué pero comenzó a temblar. Aun la envolvía esa ola hirviente, por todo su frágil y misterioso cuerpo.

            Lo miró cariñosamente y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba darse una ducha de agua fría, para apagar el calor que la abrasaba, y para despertar del sueño que vivió hace unos momentos. Ella no sabia, que nunca jamás podría quitarse ese ardor que sentía recorrer por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El chico se había tirado al suelo, boca arriba. Siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba confundido. Aunque no dijiera nada, el blanco techo de la habitación parecía darle algunas respuestas-Escuchaba el estallido que el corazón repetía incansablemente en el centro del pecho y que repercute en cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar. El mismo calor que la envolvió a ella, ahora le envolvía a él. Todo eso había sido tan mágico...Sintió que se sofocaba en ese ardor que fluía por cada una de sus células.Se acercó a la ventana, para sentir la brisa pegando en su rostro. Aun así, el calor no se apagaba. Se paró en la ventana y desde allí salto hacia el techo. Tenía mucho que meditar...

_______________

Continuaráaaaaaaaa........

¿Que les sucede a nuestros protagonistas? ¡Cada vez están más débiles frente al otro! - de a poco su coraza ha ido perdiendo fuerza, se ha ido desmoronando. ¿Que sucederá ahora? ¿Podrán aclarar las dudas que viven en su corazón?

Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado ¡me siento muy feliz! Ya casi alcanzo los treinta ^^. 

A Eli quería decirle que no hago trampa!! juajua, sólo que pase mi historia a otro formato y por eso las conversaciones aparecen mas separadas n_n. Muchas gracias a  Todos!!!


	13. Parte III Capítulo séptimo

                                               La Historia de Nuestra Vida

Parte III

Capitulo Séptimo

Li ya se veía menos por la casa. Ya que en su curso, habían entrado más de cuarenta personas, por lo tanto ampliaron el horario de atención. A muchos jóvenes les gustaban las técnicas circenses, el malabarismo, algunos practicaban trapecismo, algunos magia etc. El profesor decidió que entre los muchachos que practicaban malabarismo, harían una selección de los tres mejores y les pagarían un viaje a Alemania, para que se perfeccionaran con el mejor de los mejores. Pero tendría que pasar bastante tiempo, para que el profesor se decida a cual mandar, y que todos eran muy buenos.

Yamasaki y Li estaban entre los mejores cuarenta, y cada vez aprendían trucos nuevos. Muchas veces hacían Yoga, para concentrarse mejor. Porque este era un juego dependía exclusivamente de la concentración. Mientras Sakura ya había borrado casi todas las reglas que le había impuesto a Li, cuando llegó a la casa. Solo le quedaba una vigente: "prohibido acercarse a la habitación de Sakura". Aun tenía ese estupido cartel puesto en la puerta de su habitación, pero era más de broma que por otra cosa.

Aparte de eso, el señor fujitaka le regaló a Touya una fabulosa moto, último modelo, para que fuera a la universidad. Su bicicleta se había estropeado y que mejor regalo que ese. Durante algunos días Touya anduvo de humor soportable, silbando. Era lógico, con una moto de esa categoría podría conquistar a muchas chicas, aunque alguien como él no necesitaba una moto para llamar su atención. Eso si, le prohibió a Sakura y a Shaoran que se acercaran, ni siquiera para verla.

Como pasaba el tiempo. Este viernes seria la graduación de Sakura, era una fiesta de Gala, donde todos sus compañeros de curso irían y lo pasarían muy bien. Era la fiesta para dar término a la secundaria, luego se enfrentarían a nuevos retos, como la universidad. Obviamente, Sakura iría junto con su noviecito, aunque ella no lo soportaba. Cada vez lo odiaba más, y ahora lo odiaba el doble, porque hace dos días, le propuso matrimonio. Se había acercado a ella y le había ofrecido una cajita, color dorado. Ella la abría  y encontraba un fino, bello y carísimo anillo de compromiso. Entonces él le pidió matrimonio, arrodillado. Ella no aceptó de inmediato, pero le prometió que lo pensaría. Éste tomó eso como un si, y ahora todos creían que estaban comprometidos en matrimonio.

Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada, porque la fiesta seria con pareja y ella no sabia a quien invitar. Cualquiera hubiera peleado a muerte por acompañarla, pero ella invitó a Li, y éste aceptó gustoso. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, ya que su amiga le quería quitar a su "amigo" de la infancia.

Era de noche y Sakura no podía dormir. Miraba su vestido, reposando sobre el respaldo de la silla, y sus zapatos, abajo de ésta-Comenzó a mirar las sombras que se formaban en su habitación y se acordó de una historia de terror que le contó Naoko un día. A pesar de estar bastante grandecita, aun creía en esas historias y estaba pálida del miedo. Le tenía terror a los fantasmas, a los espíritus y a los extraterrestres. Todo en la casa estaba en completo silencio. Se levantó para despertar a su hermano, porque quería estar acompañada, pero no pudo despertarlo, dormía como un tronco. No se atrevió a ir donde su papá. ¿Que pensaría? que aun era una niñita mimada, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Li. Intentó despertarlo, pero éste dormía peor que su hermano.

-Shaoran, Shaoran, despierta- dijo moviéndolo.

-¿que pasa ?-dijo él durmiendo

-Tengo miedo-le confesó ella- acompáñame, me siento sola.

- No quiero, acaso no sabes la hora que es- dijo mostrándole su reloj.

-No me importa acompáñame, es que tengo mucho miedo.

Él se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Como lo despertaba a estas horas porque solo tenía miedo?

-Si no quieres levantarte, entonces al menos déjame dormir contigo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¡ahora si que te volviste loca!-¿que diría tu padre si nos ve?-dijo despertando de golpe.

-Nada, porque no nos va a ver-dijo ella metiéndose en la cama.

-No Sakura, no quiero problemas, vete a tu habitación.

-No sacas nada con hacerte el rudo conmigo, te conozco, sé que en el fondo te preocupas por mí.

-¡nada de eso! quiero que me dejes dormir.

-Claro!, ¡porque tu no tienes miedo! -Le dijo ella- además, yo voy a dormir a este lado, y tu al otro, lo único que quiero es estar acompañada!

-No Sakura, estoy hablando enserio. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la fuerza a tu habitación?

-No te atreverás- Li la miró y ya estaba acostada.

Suspiró, después de todo solo Iban a dormir, lo que lo preocupaba era que si alguien los veía durmiendo juntos, se armaría el escándalo y lo mas probable es que lo echaran de ahi. Sakura ya  había cerrado los ojos, Li se levantó y apagó la luz y se volvió a acostar. Ahora si que no podía reconciliar el sueño, con ella a unos cuantos centímetros de su lado.

De repente sintió que ella se acercaba a él. Él volteo para mirarla y estaba despierta. Ella lo vio con sus profundos ojos verdes y le dijo:

-"ahora eres mi amante"- 

-¿porqué dices eso?

-Porque estoy comprometida en matrimonio y estoy durmiendo con otro hombre.

Ella sonrió y Li solo se quedó mirándola con cara "no tienes remedio". La observó hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel. Es plácida la expresión de su rostro. En su cuello, él nota un detalle. Caía cuidadosamente la delicada medallita, que les obsequian a las niñas cuando hacen la primera comunión. El chico cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Durante la noche, Sakura  se daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Si veía hacia la ventana, las sombras aparecían y ella se imaginaba un sin número de cosas, como extraterrestres y fantasmas. Pero si le daba la espalda a la ventana, se imaginaba a un ladrón que entraba y los asaltaba. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo largo rato y comenzó a sentir ruidos afuera.

-"tranquila Sakura, sólo es el viento"-se dijo. Pero los ruidos se hicieron mas intensos y asustada abrazó a Li. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, esperando que no haya despertado.- "¿que hiciste Sakura?" "ahora se va a despertar y te regañará". Trató de soltarlo, lentamente pero Li se movió- "O no ¡ya lo despertaste!"-pensó Sakura sudando a mares. En eso Li se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Sakura con fuerza, la tomó de la cintura. Ella seguía inmóvil, tiritaba hasta la punta de su pelo, hasta que escuchó:

-"Gracias, siempre quise tener uno"-dijo él entre sueños, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte aún.

-¿que?-se preguntó Sakura- Trató de mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. De seguro estaba soñando-"¿que estás soñando Shaoran?"-pensó. Shaoran comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, como si entre sus brazos tuviera un preciado tesoro.

Sakura estaba nerviosísima no sabia que hacer, pensó que tal vez lo estaba haciendo para molestarla, para hacerla pasar un susto, pero se dio cuenta de que dormía plácidamente. Notó que sus caricias subían y bajaban, quizás estaba soñando con un gato, pero ya no le importó. Esas caricias la relajaron y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

___________

Sakura despertó de un reconfortante sueño. En mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien. Miró a su lado. Su amante dormía aun, pegado a ella. Sakura podía sentir su calor, su respiración y las palpitaciones de su corazón. El silencio era absoluto. No sabia porqué, pero le atraía de sobremanera el cuello de él, de seguro era porque es el sector mas vulnerable del hombre.

Apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, lo abrazaba casi sin tocarlo. La mano de él estaba sobre su cintura. Su aliento es leve. Ella alisó un mechón rebelde pegado a su frente. Con mucha calma, tomó un lápiz plumón negro que se encontraba sobre un velador. Comenzó a anotar su nombre en el cuerpo de él, colocando un corazón y una estrellita al finalizar, como era su estilo. 

Se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que él no despertaba. Ahora tenía el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, escritos con plumón. Sakura rió un poco al verlo así, le encantaba jugarle bromas.

Se levantó sigilosamente, tal como había llegado.

Era el día de la fiesta de graduación, tenia muchas cosas que preparar, tenia que arreglar su vestido, tenia que ir a la peluquería, para que le hicieran un hermoso moño, y respecto al maquillaje no se preocupó, ella usaba muy poco, porque los ojos se le hinchaban, con esos productos artificiales.

-¿Qué?-¿es una fiesta formal?-le preguntó Li a Tomoyo por telefono.Aun estaba medio dormido.

-Si, debes conseguir una camisa, una corbata y todas esas cosas pues Li- le dijo Tomoyo riendo.

- ¡pero ni siquiera sé como hacer el nudo de una corbata!-dijo angustiado él.

-Jajajaja, es que tú no eres muy formal que digamos-rió Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

-Ok, pasaré por ti a las 9:00 esta bien?

-Si, no hay problema- adiós- Tomoyo colgó

El padre de Sakura había escuchado la conversación que tuvo  Li con Tomoyo. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Se nota que no te has mirado al espejo Shaoran. ¿Se puede saber porqué tienes escrito el nombre de mi hija por todas partes?-le dijo pasándole un espejo chico.- Si su novio te viera así te aniquilaría.

-¿QUE?-ella me jugó una broma, es todo- dijo él un poco nervioso

-Bueno, aparte de eso, yo tengo unos cuantos trajes muy elegantes que te podría prestar.-

-¿de verdad me los prestaría?-preguntó Li asombrado.

-Claro que si, ven a probártelos-dijo Fujitaka tirando del brazo a Li.

____________

Sakura se había pasado casi toda la tarde en la peluquería. Se demoraban mucho en atenderla y cuando por fin la atendieron, tuvo que quedarse una hora más, para que el peinado no se le fuera a desarmar. Le pusieron una toalla para que no se le despeinara con el viento. Era un moño bastante extraño, pero muy hermoso. Algunos de sus brillantes y castaños mechones caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, ondulándose en las puntas... El resto del pelo estaba tomado en un elegante moño, con un hermoso broche.

Luego se fue a su casa, al pasar la gente la miraba extrañada. ¿Que hacia una chica con una toalla en la cabeza?-Ella, entonces apresuró el paso. Llegó y se encerró en su habitación, para terminar los últimos detalles del vestido. Cuando se acercó a su vestido, se percató de que había una nota sobre él.

-"hola, ¿como estas Sakura?-quiero que sepas que ahora te estoy observando"-ella miró a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie y continuo leyendo-"¿que te parece si jugamos un juego?, sólo tienes que seguir las pistas"

-Esta debe ser otra de las bromas de Shaoran- se dijo Sakura- "lo primero que debes hacer es mirar debajo de tu cama"

Ella lo hizo y encontró otro papel- "vaya que inteligente eres, pero para que la siguiente pista funcione, debes encender el ventilador"

Cuando inocentemente, ella encendió el ventilador, salió puro polvo "Pica- pica" (no se si lo conocen) y se llenó la habitación de este, Sakura conocía a la perfección los efectos de este polvo, así que salió corriendo de su habitación. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo le picaba de una manera insoportable.

-¡ ¡ ¡ Shaoran ! ! !-dijo ella, rascándose-¡ ¡ me las pagarás ! ! haaaaaaayyy

Fue al baño, para mirarse al espejo y encontró otra nota pegada. -" eso fue la venganza, por rayarme la cara hoy en la mañana"

Shaoran la observaba detenidamente, con unos binoculares en sus manos. Estaba parado en el techo de la casa de la vecina. Su corazón palpitaba al viento, en un silencio enamorado. Entre los árboles se escondió para admirar su reacción. Las hojas parecían cantar un leve rumor, que él comenzaba a entender. Siempre fue tan inocente. En sus ojos parecían brillar las llamas del crepúsculo. Pero ella no se daba cuenta. ¿Por qué el amor llegará de golpe? 

Cuanto le habrá dolido acostumbrarse a él a su alma sola y salvaje. A todas sus locuras de niño. 

Sakura se desesperó, ojalá lo tuviera al frente, para ahorcarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era darse una ducha rápida para sacarse el polvo del cuerpo. (Obviamente se puso un sombrero de plástico para que el peinado no se le desarmara) Cuando ya hubo acabado se puso a mirar televisión.

            El programa estaba tan fome que se quedó  totalmente dormida, en el sillón. Cuando despertó se fijó que se le había echo tarde. Se levantó y sonó el timbre. Ya estaba oscuro.

-¿ Uemura? ¡Ya llegaste! ¡Aun no estoy lista, espérame por favor!-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Buenas noches Sakura- pero ella ya había salido corriendo a ponerse su vestido-...te traje estas flores- dijo hablando solo.

Arriba se sentían ruidos y por fin bajó la bella Sakura. Con un vestido color celeste, tan claro, que era casi blanco. El vestido era como aperlado, ajustado a su figura, era una tela muy pesada. Tenia un corte muy sexy al costado de sus caderas .En sus delicados pies traía unas finas chalitas color celeste también, que tenían el taco alto. El chico se quedó ensimismado mirándole. Parecía un ángel, recién salido del cielo.

Él novio atinó a ayudarla a bajar, tomándola de la mano. Luego le pasó su chaqueta para que ella no se fuera a resfriar. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban intensamente, como si supieran cual era su destino.

______________

-¿y tu eres el chico que acompañará a mi hija al baile?- le preguntaba Sonomi a Li, mientras le hacia el nudo de la corbata- espero que te comportes como todo un caballero, jovencito.

-Si, cuidaré muy bien a su hija-respondió Li

-¿Eres su novio?

-No señora, soy su amigo-dijo él, sonriendo

-¿y porque no te haces novio de ella?- Mi hija necesita a alguien como tu.

-Pero señora...

-Dime Sonomi.

-Señora Sonomi, no creo que yo sea muy apto para su hija porque...

-¿como que no? Eres un joven con un apellido muy importante, además no eres nada feo... ¿tienes novia ahora?

-No, pero

-¿Ves?-podrías comprometerte con mi hija, a no ser que la encuentres fea.

-Pero...

-¿Que?-¿¿¿encuentras fea a mi hija???-volvió a preguntar la cargante mujer.

-NO!- escúcheme ahora. ¿Acaso no le importa lo que sienta Tomoyo?-dijo él para tratarla de hacer sentir mal.

-Bueno, el amor vendrá después, por ahora quiero que tenga un novio...

-Entienda que tiene que considerar los sentimientos de ella antes de nada- Li recitó eso de un libro que había leído hace mucho tiempo.

-¡ya estoy lista!-dijo Tomoyo apareciendo en el salón.

- ¡Hija! ¡Te ves HERMOSA!- dijo Sonomi, acercándose a su hija

Ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido color negro, que a veces tenia reflejos platinados. El vestido no tenia hombros, ni tiritas, lo que la hacia lucir sumamente delicada. Su blanca piel hacia contraste con el negro del vestido y su cabello. En sus pies también traía chalitas negras, pero más altas que las de Sakura. Ella estuvo practicando toda la tarde, para aprender a caminar con esos tacos aguja.

Shaoran le ofreció el brazo, sin antes sorprenderse de la abundante belleza de su compañera. Ella rió un poco. Luego, puso sobre sus hombros un fino chal de seda, para cubrirse y se fueron a la fiesta.

_________________

Continuaraaaaaaaaa...

Al fin volví a mi nick original!!! ya no me persiguen por la red !! Hable con mi amigo y me prometió y re-juró que no jaquearía mi historia... (En realidad no se como lo haría, pero siempre cumple lo que dice)

Hayy, al fin terminé este cap, aunque igual esta corto!! He tenido insomnio estas últimas noches y escribí otra historia paralela a condena de muerte y a ésta ^^ ya la publiqué espero que la lean también y me dejen su opinión!... aunque la pista se me esta poniendo difícil con tres fics al mismo tiempo uffff... pero realmente me gusta mucho escribir... No se preocupen si dejaré de lado esta historia porque NO será así... No soy tan irresponsable para dejar un fic a medias, además con esto del insomnio tengo más tiempo para escribir n_n

¡¡ Gracias por sus reviews, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, infinitas gracias ^U^ me pone muy feliz!!! 

Un nuevo sentimiento está apareciendo en el corazón de nuestro apuesto protagonista, pero ni él mismo sabe exactamente lo que es. Algo sospecha, pero su corazón lo tiene muy claro, desde hace rato. Ahora falta que él encuentre el camino, que halle el secreto y que descubra otras formas de amar a los que lo rodean.

Muchas cosas se decidirán y se jugarán en el prox capítulo.

PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS !!!!


	14. Parte III Capítulo octavo

                                               La Historia de nuestras vidas

Parte III

Capitulo Octavo

Las parejas llegaban al jardín del lujoso hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta. Era un jardín realmente hermoso, unos faroles iluminaban levemente el sector. Había muchas flores, árboles, incluso una fuente de agua. El hotel era grande, muy bien iluminado. Había varias mesas redondas, decoradas con hermosos arreglos florales, donde los "ex-alumnos" podrían disfrutar de su cena. Todos los compañeros de Sakura lucían muy bien, todos conversaban con todos y se tomaban fotografías, para jamás olvidar este momento tan importante en la vida de cualquier joven.

Habían llegado casi todos, Chijaru venia acompañada de Yamasaki, Rika fue con el profesor Terada y Naoko con un chico muy misterioso que le encantaba contar historias. Sakura no veia por ninguna parte a Tomoyo con Shaoran.

Chijaru, Rika y Naoko llamaron a Sakura para que les sacaran una foto juntas.

-Solo falta Tomoyo, pero después nos tomamos otra con ella-dijo Rika- Las demás asintieron.

El fotógrafo le pasó una copia a cada una.

-¡Salio muy bien la foto!-dijo Chijaru mostrándosela a Yamasaki.

-Es verdad-asintió éste y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Chijaru lo interrumpió, obligándolo a beber un poco de Champaña. El pobrecito casi se atoró y los demás rieron.

-Es hermoso este lugar-dijo Rika tomando de la mano al profesor Terada.

Hace un tiempo, Rika le habia confesado sus sentimientos al profesor, y éste le correspondió. Desde ese entonces estaban juntos, aunque era la primera vez que Sakura los veía juntos en un lugar público. La verdad todas se sorprendieron cuando Terada tomó a Rika de la cintura para dirigirla hacia una mesa del frente, donde estaban los canapés y las cosas para comer. Sakura fue a buscar a su novio.

-Sakura, dame un beso- le decía suplicante Uemura.

-No porque se me va a correr el lápiz labial- dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones.

-Soy tu prometido, debes hacer lo que yo diga- dijo el cargante de Uemura.

Sakura no lo escuchó , ya que justo en ese momento vio entrar a Tomoyo del brazo de Shaoran. Su amiga lucia realmente hermosa y ella salió en su encuentro.

-¡ Sakura !

-¡ Tomoyo !- te ves hermosa !

-tu también te ves hermosa, querida amiga- dijo Tomoyo

Shaoran se quedó mirándola mucho rato. Sakura se veia muy bella. Su belleza era muy especial. Era pura y velada, una belleza que parecía ignorarse a si misma, esa belleza no era sino un fluir natural, algo estrechamente ligado a su ser. Sus luminosos ojos, el timbre de su voz...

 Nuevamente esa ola de calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Como la vez que se abrasaron en la habitación. Trató de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, ahora ella estaba con su prometido y él no quería meterse en líos .Definitivamente no lo haría. Él se veía muy apuesto, a pesar de que estaba desordenado. En el camino de aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, con la excusa de que no podía respirar. Tomoyo solo lo miraba, divertida.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- le saludó Li

-Buenas noches Shaoran-le dijo ella, mirandolo intensamente, directo a los ojos.

-¿Sakura, quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?- le preguntó Uemura (quien tenia una pinta intachable)

-Claro que si- dijo ella tomando su mano y sin dejar de mirar a Li.

Entre ellos siempre todo era mágico. Como si estuvieran en un dulce sueño, y las cosas mas hermosas pudieran hacerse realidad. 

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esas miradas. Meditó un momento. Su querida amiga nunca habia mirado a alguien así, como miraba ahora a Li. Interpretó en su mirada un deseo incontrolable de estar junto a él. Después miró a Li. Él la observaba sereno, tranquilo, pero a la vez se veía sofocado, con un hilo de tristeza en sus ojos, como si una burbuja de aire impidiera que salieran más palabras de sus labios. Toda la atmósfera del lugar cambió cuando ellos se dieron esas miradas. Y Tomoyo fue la única que lo notó, ya que parte de esos sentimientos se le transmitieron a ella. Pudo sentir en su sangre la desesperación de él y el deseo de ella.

Sakura bailaba delicadamente con su prometido, y observaba el cielo, lleno de estrellas .Una estrella inmóvil parece descolgarse y huir hacia el infinito. Eso era lo que mas deseaba ella ahora. Hundirse en el espacio infinito y que el corazón le dictara hacia donde huir. Se separó bruscamente del muchacho, ya que comenzó a sentir ese ardor, que se concentraba principalmente en su pecho. Todas las células de su piel parecían arder, como un leño en llamas. Todo despareció para ella, la música, las personas, y salió corriendo hacia el jardín. 

Allí vio a Shaoran, que tomaba descontroladamente vasos de agua llenos de hielo. También lucia como ella. Se notaba  que estaba ahogándose en ese abrumante calor, que ahora los abrumaba a los dos. 

Fue y se sentó delicadamente en la fuente, que se encontraba en un extremo del jardín y comenzó a mirar las estrellas. El calor no dejaba de abrazarla. Si por ella fuera, se hubiera tirado a la fuente hace rato, pero sabia a la perfección que eso no le quitaría el ardor. Al menos podía calmarlo. Decidió meter los pies a la fuente, cuando una mano ardiente la detuvo.

-¿Sakura que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Li, aun con un vaso lleno de hielo en su mano.

-¡ Shaoran !- dijo ella casi suplicando su nombre- ¿me das un hielo por favor?

Él sacó un hielo y se lo pasó, pero se derritió al instante, en  la palma de su mano. 

-¿que te sucede?-le preguntó él, al verla tan alterada.- se sentó junto a ella, al borde de la fuente.

-Tengo mucho calor- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Si, hoy es una noche calurosa- dijo él bebiendo nada de su vaso, porque todo el hielo se había derretido y estaba convertido en un montón de agua tibia, casi caliente.

-¿Porqué no vuelves a la fiesta?- tu prometido te está buscando-dijo él. Sakura notó un poco de rabia y tristeza en su voz.

-No es mi prometido-explicó ella- Yo todavía no he aceptado su proposición. Le prometí que lo pensaría, pero él se lo tomó en serio.

______________________

Tomoyo estaba al otro extremo del jardín, conversando con Chijaru y las demás. Uemura se acercó a ella.

-¿has visto a Sakura?-Bailábamos y de pronto salió huyendo, hacia algún lugar.

-No lo sé Uemura, yo tampoco la he visto-dijo buscándola con la mirada.

Unos celos atenuantes, le impidieron racionalizar a Uemura. Ya se la imaginaba entregándose a los brazos de otro. Sofocado de furia, preguntó:

-¿Y tu acompañante Tomoyo? ¿Donde está?

-¿Shaoran?-Ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco lo he visto. Hace un momento estaba conmigo, me dijo que iría a buscar un vaso de agua.

Le molestaba mucho, que Sakura no compartiera sus secretos con él. Que no le contara nada de lo que pensaba, que no le expusiera sus opiniones. Siempre asentía a todo. Era tan cercana, porque era su novia, sin embargo tan lejana, porque cuando estaba con él, estaba ausente. ¿Porqué le había pedido matrimonio?-Porque sus hermanos mayores ya estaban casados, con hermosas mujeres y estaban esperando a que él se casara. Su padre era muy exigente, y no admitía a cualquier mujer como la futura esposa de su hijo. Sakura estaba ideal, porque le simpatizaba a su padre, porque era bella y muy inteligente.

Salió corriendo y entró al hotel. La buscaría sin descanso, hasta que lograra hallarle y pedirle una explicación. Los celos lo cegaban, no lo dejaban pensar bien y aunque la descubriera con otro, la obligaría a casarse con él, por una cuestión de orgullo, de cumplir con su familia.

Tomoyo sintió curiosidad y siguió disimuladamente a Uemura.

_______________

Los dos jóvenes seguían en pleno silencio, sentados al borde de esa majestuosa fuente de agua. Miraban las estrellas. Emergían sus recuerdos desde lo más profundo de sus mentes. Una loca, corta, revuelta esperanza de estar mas cerca, abrumó sus corazones, pero luego se trizó en mil pedazos como un vaso de cristal. 

-¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste tu guarida secreta?

-Si, y fuiste la única que la conoció, aparte de mi.

-¿y Cuando tu mama te golpeo cuando quemaste la casa del perro del vecino? ¡Eso fue muy gracioso!-rió Sakura.

-No fue tan gracioso, ¡me dolió!-dijo Shaoran recordando.

-Tu madre era muy estricta contigo.

-Si y tu papá nunca te decía nada a ti.

-Porque yo no hacia tantas travesuras como tu Xiaolang- Sakura sonrió.

-Pero tú siempre eras mi cómplice, Ying Fa. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo de los cosméticos? al final fuiste tu la que pintó toda la Habitación.

-¿Yo?, Ja no me hagas reír, fuiste Tu.

-Si, igual me retaron cuando te fuiste, porque descubrieron que había robado los tarros de pintura de la casa de Meiling.

-¿y no recuerdas el beso que me diste en el aeropuerto?- ella se sonrojó un momento.

-¿¿¿QUE??? ¿YO TE BESÉ?-Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, algo nervioso.

-Si, pero fue un beso en la mejilla. Tu madre te obligó a dármelo.

El calor intenso seguía abrasándolos, con locura, con desesperación, como queriendo quemarlos vivos mas allá de todo. 

La luna fosforecía sobre las aguas de la fuente y el viento comenzó a soplar levemente, desenredando los cabellos de ella. Cerró los ojos, para sentir esa existía brisa, para dejar volar los sueños, para enfriar un momento sus sonrosadas mejillas, para callar en el silencio y sentir un millón de mariposas rodeándola como si fuera una lámpara, sintiendo sus aleteos en sus oídos, en su rostro, en cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras la limpian y arrullan cosas secretas. Sintió como unos dulces labios se posaban sobres los suyos, en un beso lento, pausado, desbocado. Inmediatamente notó como el abrumante calor disminuía de golpe. No quiso abrir los ojos, no quería saber si era verdad o una jugarreta de la brisa. No  quería abrir los ojos y encontrase con una desvanecida ilusión. Estiró los brazos cuidadosamente, esperando no encontrarse con nada, porque estaba segura de que todo eso era un sueño. 

___________

Tomoyo miró hacia el jardín y alcanzó a ver la silueta de su amiga. De pronto apareció Uemura  que estaba a punto de salir al jardín, cuando Tomoyo fingió que se caía y se lastimaba un pie. Uemura fue en su ayuda.

-Ahh creo que me doblé el tobillo- dijo ella sentada en el piso, tocándose la zona afectada

-¡ Tomoyo ! ¿que te sucedió?

-Resbalé con algo-dijo y para ponerle más color a su representación, hizo como que trataba de pararse, pero cayó nuevamente.

-¿Tomoyo, te llevo a la enfermería del hotel?

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Uemura- dijo ella fingiendo.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la enfermería.

-"menos mal que no alcanzó a verlos, me debes una sakura"-pensaba Tomoyo, riendo para sus adentros.

Cuando Tomoyo y Uemura entraban en la enfermería, ella nuevamente notó una mirada extraña, que provenía desde alguna parte. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No vio a nadie, todos estaban en la pista de baile. Se preocupó un poco. Esa mirada penetrante no era idea suya. Alguien la espiaba ¿pero porque? ¿Para que? Se hacia estas preguntas cuando sintió la voz de la enfermera.

-Señorita, tome asiento aquí, por favor, necesito ver su tobillo.

-Gracias-sonrió Tomoyo, aun un poco preocupada.

_________________

Continuaraaaaaaa..

¿Quien es la persona que constantemente espía a Tomoyo?? ¿Y que pasó con los dos tortolitos? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo ..!!!

Quiero agradecer a las personitas muyy amables, que se preocuparon y dejaron un review para animar a esta autora ^^. Gracias a celina, que siempre me apoya incondicionalmente y me deja un mensajito, snif, snif.. a Yukino jajaja gracias por lo de bakán, cuando lo leí me reí mucho !! me alegro que disfrutes la historia, a Cyan Moon, también gracias y respecto a kero-chan...no tenía planeado ponerlo, pero quizas pueda pasar por un peluchito o algo por el estilo. Por cierto, tu fic de tsubasa reservoir chornicle esta exelente...¡¡todo bien si esa campana no hubiera sonado!! jejeje

También quiero informarles que se acerca el gran final. mas menos tres capitulos mas...ME DA MUCHA PENA TERMINARLO !!!... buuuu, pero en fin... 

espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!!


	15. Parte III Capítulo Noveno

                                               La Historia de Nuestras Vidas

Parte III

Capitulo Noveno

Tomoyo todavía estaba en la enfermería, esperando a que la mujer terminara de examinarla. Estaba aburrida, quería ir a bailar un rato, pero esa mujer insistió en colocarle un vendaje.

-Le digo que no es necesario, además se vería muy feo, ya me siento mejor- dijo Tomoyo, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tomoyo, es peligroso, puede ser algo mas grave-dijo Uemura.

-No, ¡no quiero que me pongan vendas!

La enfermera y Uemura no insistieron más y la dejaron salir. Allí ella buscaba al hombre que la miraba y la espiaba. Estaba segura de que se encontraba entre esa multitud, y si lo hallaba, le pediría muchas explicaciones,  porque no tenia derecho a espiarla de esa forma. Lo difícil era saber cual de todos ellos era. Podía ser cualquiera. Se sentó algo cansada en un sillón, mientras miraba a sus compañeros, bailando felices.

_____________

La dulce ilusión no era más que una verdad. Pero ella se negaba a abrir los ojos. Suavemente con sus manos, fue recorriendo el rostro del ladrón de besos, cada uno de sus rasgos varoniles, tocó su frente, su cabello alborotado.

Lentamente, el beso fue desapareciendo entre sus labios y ella trató de traerlo mas hacia si, impidiendo que se separaran. No quería que él se fuera y la dejara allí, presa y víctima de ese beso tan desencadenado, tan atrevido, tan tirante, libre y loco. .. 

Ni ella sabía el momento exacto. ¿Cuando se había sentido así? nunca. Ni siquiera con Yukito, que fue el gran amor de su niñez, había sentido algo semejante. ¿Que era este sentimiento? ¿Cuando Shaoran le había arrebatado sus pensamientos y sentimientos?- Era inexplicable. Se suponía que se llevaban muy mal. ¿Por qué este cambio tan radical? antes lo único que quería era que se fuera a su país. Ahora, deseaba estar con él cada segundo, respirar de su aire, poseerlo con una mirada... ¿Cuando comenzó todo esto? 

Li en tanto, estaba un poco nervioso. Él siempre había sido un chico osado, libre, sin miedo de lanzarse a los nuevos retos y desafíos, sin miedo de la vida, para vivirla intensamente. Pero ahora dudó. No estaba seguro si lo que había echo era lo correcto, le traería problemas o quizás beneficios, no lo sabía.- Talvez era buena idea disculparse con ella y olvidarse del asunto. ¿Olvidarse?-No, eso era imposible. Como iba a olvidar un momento tan íntimo, tan glorioso y sus bellos ojos mirándolo como si no entendieran nada. Se deslumbró observándola, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, su pureza, su belleza, el destello de sus ojos, sus labios sonrosados, sus finas manos, su regazo.

- Sakura...yo...- ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

-Shhtt.. No digas nada, tu nunca das muchas explicaciones, no tienes porqué dármelas ahora- ella sonrió.

Él se libero de sus manos.

-Pero Sakura, esto puede traerte proble...- Sakura nuevamente puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que te quedes quieto un momento?-dijo ella contemplándolo.

-¡déjame hablar!- él sujetó con sus manos las manos de ella- Ahora yo quiero hablar, es muy importante, debes volver con tu prometido por que si no... 

Ahora sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso de ella, lleno de pasiones, ardiente, heroico, repentino. Lo amarró con sus brazos y él sujetó su cuerpo desde sus dulces caderas. Se hundieron nuevamente en la inmensidad del beso que era mucho más apasionado y desenfrenado que el anterior. Fueron cediendo y cediendo, pero no se soltaban. Sakura tenía que luchar fervorosamente para no ser arrastrada por el rudo beso que él le correspondía. 

Ella siempre tuvo novios delicados, suaves, atentos, muy educados, sin embargo éste, que era todo lo contrario, la hacia sentirse desfallecer, cada roce ardiente, sus manos sujetándola con fuerza, sus besos locos con inigualable pasión. Quería ir mas allá, pero no podía, no tan rápido. Comenzó a disfrutar todo esto, al notar que ella le correspondía. Subió y bajo sus manos por su cintura, como queriendo moldearla. Se separó de él emitiendo un suspiro. Ese hombre calaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero no podía dejarse llevar tan rápido por una pasión sin control. Debía estar segura de lo que sentía por él, para entregarse de lleno a sus brazos. Se miraron tranquilamente y se levantaron de la fuente. Él la ayudo con el cierre de su vestido y ella acarició su rostro, depositando un beso en su cuello.

Ebrios de ansiedad, de sentimientos, de esperanza, de anhelos y de sueños se acariciaron por última vez.

Volvieron a la fiesta, después de todo Li no quería dejar sola a Tomoyo, pues era su acompañante y Sakura tenia que supervisar a su prometido. Se despidieron con una mirada entre la gente, mientras buscaban a sus respectivas parejas.

___________

Tomoyo estaba sentada, ignorando a los muchachos que les pedían con desesperación que bailara con ellos. De repente una mirada se clavó en sus bellos ojos azules. Era un chico que estaba apoyado contra la pared, al otro lado del salón. Era el dueño de la mirada que hace mucho tiempo la acosaba.  Bebía algo, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella tampoco. Era un joven muy misterioso, y por la oscuridad del lugar no logró divisarlo bien. Ella, sin saber el porqué, se sonrojó. Sintió que ese extraño muchacho la desnudaba con la mirada. Tembló al ver que se acercaba hacia ella. Trató de escapar, fingiendo que necesitaba ir al baño. El hombre la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la sujetó contra él.

-"no puedes hacer nada, no puedes escapar de mi"-le susurró con una voz muy ronca al oído.

-¿quien eres?-dijo ella estremeciéndose.

-Eso carece de importancia ahora. Lo único que debes saber, es que alguno de estos días  te iré a buscar donde quiera que estés, te secuestraré y te llevaré conmigo.

-¿eres un secuestrador?

-Nada de eso. Sólo que te necesito para vivir.

Diciendo esto se retiró y desapareció entre los jóvenes que bailaban-Tomoyo estaba muy asustada. Pero no le parecía un sujeto malo. Ella pudo captar que traía lentes, y que tenía los ojos azules. También notó que sus manos eran ásperas, era un tipo con fuerza... ¡ERA ÉL! El hombre que constantemente la espiaba y la vigilaba. ¿Pero que quería? ¿La quería a ella? ¿Y para que? ¿Acaso era un ladrón que quería apoderarse de la inmensa fortuna de su familia? ¿Era algún fanático? ¿O un terrorista? ¿O quizás un nazi ! Talvez era un campesino, no. quizás un artista buscando una modelo para sus cuadros- Tomoyo siempre tuvo una imaginación muy extensa, no era raro que se imaginara todas esas cosas. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tomoyo, al fin te encuentro, perdóname, te dejé sola-le dijo Li al verla entre la multitud.

-No te preocupes Li, yo estoy bien- le sonrió ella, aun un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Li al ver su semblante preocupado.

-¡claro que si!- dijo Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

-¡SAKURA!- le dijo Uemura- ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Te estuve buscando!

-Estaba en el Jardín- respondió ella- 

-No, no estabas- le dijo él- Mírate el lápiz labial. Estuviste con otro- le dijo Uemura.

Ella se paralizó unos momentos.

¡Cómo olvidar ese detalle!- cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Uemura insistía en besarla, pero ella se negó porque se le correría el lápiz labial. ¡Y ahora, cuando se besó con Shaoran se le corrió! y Uemura no era tonto, enseguida lo descubrió.

-Fue porque me comí uno de esos ricos canapés-dijo Sakura muy nerviosa.

Uemura sabia que no era por eso. Ella lo engañaba, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido. No quería quedar mal frente a la gente, y lo peor, seria perderla a ella. A nadie se le corría el labial de esa manera cuando se comía un canapé. Sakura era muy obvia. Pero sus padres le habían comunicado la fecha de la boda. Seria en unas semanas más y él iría a la casa de Sakura para pedir oficialmente su mano, ante su Padre. Él todavía no le decía a Sakura que la fecha de la boda estaba programada y que ya tenían una hora en la iglesia y en el registro civil.

-Perdóname amor, por dudar de ti- le dijo él- ahora ¿vamos a bailar?

-esta bien- dijo Sakura, aliviada de que no descubriera su secreto.

_______________________

Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama. Lo había pasado muy bien la noche anterior, pero ahora estaba muy cansada. Uemura insistió en llevarla a un lugar mas privado, donde se puso a hablarle cosas de su vida (ya que estaba un poco tomado) y luego comenzaba a besarla. Era tan diferente a su Amante. Su amante no necesitaba hablar, todo lo decía con la mirada. Sus besos eran dulces, apasionados, llenos de amor, no insípidos, como los que le daba Uemura. No sabia porqué seguía con él, en realidad no lo soportaba. Algo le impedía romper con él. 

Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Shaoran, para despertarlo a besos, para abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella. Pero llegó tarde. Él  ya no se encontraba y su cama estaba echa. De seguro salió muy temprano a una de sus "clasecitas" de malabarismo.

Se lanzó a su cama un poco confundida. Tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos. ¿Que era lo que sentía exactamente por él?

"Quiero verte, pero no puedo. Eso me hace sentir triste

No puedo decírtelo, pero quiero hacerlo... mi oportunidad se escapa

Pero, pero, despleguemos juntos nuestras alas

Y corramos una maratón en el cielo para unir nuestros sueños

Hey mira! te atrapo te atrapo me atrapas me atrapas espera

Mira hacia mí y dime que te gusto

Si, gusto en conocerte, gusto en verte ¡seguro!

Mis sentimientos vuelan, vuelan, vuelan hacia tu corazón.

Y no pierden el camino"

-¿que es esa música?-Sakura se levantó y bajó al primer piso. Entró sigilosamente al living, pudo ver la radio encendida. De allí provenía la extraña canción. La apagó rápidamente.

-¿Papá?-dijo ella. No recibió respuesta. Se acercó a la pizarra y vio que su padre tenía una junta importante por la mañana y que su hermano tenía un trabajo de medio Tiempo. Entonces... ¿quien encendió la radio?.........

¡Un fantasma!-veloz como un rayo, tomó las llaves de la casa, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta la casa de Tomoyo.

_____________

-Y los que quedan entre los veinte seleccionados para ir a Alemania son:  Cairo, Bejiro, Chikao, Kojiro, Kenzan, Magoto, Magakashi, Shaoran, Isuke, Yamasaki...- y así siguió el profesor--

-¡bien, quedamos entre los veinte! ¡Ahora tenemos que quedar entre los diez y luego entre los cinco!-dijo Shaoran.

-Si, que felicidad- decía Yamasaki

- Bueno, ¿que te parece si practicamos pases?- le dijo Shaoran muy entusiasmado.

-Este bien- dijo Yamasaki tomando sus clavas.

_____________

-Si los vi.- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura- incluso yo fingí que caía para que él no saliera al jardín.

-Ah, amiga tú siempre me salvas-dijo Sakura. Había ido a visitar a Tomoyo a su casa, para contarle todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-Yo igual creo que él sospecha algo- le dijo Tomoyo

-Si, pero yo lo despisté

-Eso espero amiga. Pero si quieres tanto a Shaoran ¿porqué no terminas con Uemura?

-He pensado mucho, y creo que lo de Shaoran es temporal, solo una atracción, así como me atraen los demás chicos guapos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, además el es muy liberal para mi, no podría vivir con un hombre que solo se dedica a jugar con objetos.-dijo ella.

-Espero que estés bien segura de eso, porque después te puedes arrepentir.

-La verdad, deseo todo su ser, pero si algún día vuelve a Hong Kong lo olvidaré  como he olvidado a los demás.

-No vaya a ser que estés subestimando este sentimiento. Recuerda que no es como los demás. A él lo conoces desde que eran niños-dijo Tomoyo.

-No tomoyo, estoy segura de lo que hago. Si quiero estabilidad debo quedarme con Uemura.

________________

Shaoran caminaba regreso a casa, se sentía muy feliz, por quedar entre los mejores veinte, la esperanza de llegar a Alemania crecía en su corazón. Siempre fue un chico muy esforzado que luchaba por sus ideales. Si darse cuenta, el cielo se tornó de un sutil rosado, luego un naranjo fuerte, para finalmente dar paso a un color azul oscuro. Se apuró un poco, porque temía que se preocuparan por él. Entró en la casa silenciosamente y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí pudo ver escrito en la pizarra, que Touya tenía un turno para trabajar y que el señor Fujitaka llegaría tarde.- Suspiró.- en esa casa nunca había nadie, y en su casa en Hong Kong siempre había gente corriendo para todos lados. De todas formas era conveniente, muchas veces es bueno estar solo... ¿pero estaba solo?- No se fijo si Sakura estaba también en la casa. Bajó la mirada algo triste. Desde que ellos se habían besado, no intercambiaban palabras, hoy por la mañana le fue imposible verla, debido a que sus clases comenzaron mas temprano.

-Al fin llegas.- dijo Sakura parada atrás de él con sus manos en las caderas, en señal de enojo.

-Lo siento, hoy salí tarde de mis clases.- Dijo él excusándose. Un momento ¿desde cuando que él se excusaba?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Que por tu culpa ahora estoy muy confundida.- Sakura lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿ ehhh ?

-¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡Yo tengo que casarme! ¡Estoy comprometida en matrimonio! ¡Y ahora tú me sales con esto!

-Espera un poco.- él la empujó levemente, porque prácticamente lo estaba ahorcando.- Tu me dijiste que aun no le dabas una respuesta al sujeto, que él se lo había tomado enserio.

-Si, pero realmente debo casarme con él, lo hago por mi bien.- dijo ella con mas furia en su voz. Y no entendía porqué.

-Haz lo que quieras.- él lo dijo con rabia y tristeza, a la vez que le daba la espalda.

- ¡Por eso no me quedo contigo! ¡Porque nada te lo tomas enserio!

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Yo si me tomé enserio todo esto!- el volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¡NO SE NOTA!- Sakura subió el tono de su voz.- Esta situación la confundía mas y la exasperaba.

-Por mí que te cases con quien quieras, puede ser el inútil de Uemura, así como el lechero y el verdulero.- le dijo él.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- dijo ella propinándole una feroz bofetada en el rostro, girándoselo bruscamente.

Ella no lo pensó. La mano le ardía, jamás se imaginó tener tanta fuerza, para darle una cachetada de esa magnitud. Lo miró y el chico no se había movido.- Su mano estaba dibujada perfectamente en su rostro. Intentó bofetearlo nuevamente, al no notar alguna reacción por parte de él, pero inesperadamente, él alcanzó a tomar su mano, la sujetó con fuerza y la atrajo donde él, abrazándola.

-Reconozco que me importa.......pero........ Es tu decisión...

Unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de los bellos ojos de Sakura. No entendía el porque, no comprendía lo que le sucedía. Estaba atrapada entre su abrazo y su cuerpo, con la frente apoyada en su pecho, sin saber que hacer, cómo reaccionar. Sin duda lo quería, lo deseaba... ¿pero a eso se le podría llamar amor? Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sutilmente la camisa de él. Sabía que no quería a Uemura, pero Uemura siempre era atento con ella, además era un chico muy inteligente, tenía claro su futuro, era muy estudioso y trabajador. ¿Qué mas podía pedir?- Con Uemura a su lado, ella tendría un futuro muy bonito, y con el tiempo, terminaría enamorándose de él.

Shaoran acarició por última vez su cabello y se separó de ella. Tomó un abrigo y salió de la casa.

-A donde vas.- le preguntó Sakura con inaudible voz.

-Tengo una presentación de malabarismo.- Mintió.- No me esperen...- acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Sakura no pudo ni siquiera suspirar, ya que inmediatamente la puerta de volvió a abrir. Miró quien era. Era Touya, que estaba recién llegando del trabajo. Sakura se abrazó a él, llorando.

-¡Sakura!- ¿que te sucede? ¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?- preguntó Touya.

-Hermano.- dijo ella entre sollozos.- No sé, no quiero casarme con Uemura, no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo...

-¿Casarte?- preguntó éste atónito.- ¿tan joven?

-Uemura vendrá en tres días a pedir mi mano, no puedo hacer nada, nada para impedirlo...

-¿quieres casarte con él?

-No, pero debo hacerlo, nadie me ofrecerá jamás el futuro que él me ofrece...

-Sakura piensa muy bien lo que harás, deja de pensar en un futuro y piensa en ti, analiza tus verdaderos sentimientos y si no lo amas, recuerda que tienes todo el poder para terminar el noviazgo, recuerda que nada ni nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que tu no desees.

-Gracias hermano.- Sakura sonrió.- Se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Luego subió a su habitación para dormir un poco, ya que estaba muy cansada.

___________________

Continuará...

 Al fin pude actualizar!!! he tenido poquísimo tiempo para sentarme frente al computador para escribir algo ... acabo de salir de una semana muuuy pesada y ahora se aproxima la otra así que ufff...¡¡mucho trabajo!! U_U

¡¡Pero como siempre me doy un tiempo especial para escribir y por fin acabé este capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ( en mi opinión personal estuvo muy cuático y triste) Pero tenía que hacerlo ^^ jijijiji

Queda poquito, poquito, para el final.-

¿que sucede? por lo visto Sakura no sabe lo que siente por Shaoran. Esta muy confundida. ¿podrá ella darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?. Sakura piensa que con Uemura tendrá un futuro más feliz, por el hecho de que él es muy estudioso y responsable y puede ofrecerle muchas cosas. Pero Shaoran vive solo del presente y lo único que puede ofrecerle a ella por el momento es su amor. ¿Es más valioso el amor que un futuro asegurado? ¡Averiguenlo en el prox capitulo, que va a estar excelente!

No se olviden de dejar un review para esta tierna y simpática autora ^^. Jijiji


	16. Parte III Capítulo Décimo

                                               La Historia de Nuestras Vidas

Parte III

Capitulo Décimo

El tiempo pasaba rápido, Sakura estaba rindiendo las pruebas para entrar a la universidad, y muy pronto conocería el resultado. Estudió mucho, así que no podía haberle ido mal. Su relación con Uemura estaba mejor, porque hace unos días que no cruzaba palabras con Li y ahora tenia más tiempo para su prometido.

Nunca lo escuchaba del todo, le sonreia insípidamente. Lo besaba y lo acariciaba, caricias donde ella estaba ausente. ¿Por qué seguía junto a él? -para tener un futuro tranquilo y seguro. Pero no le amaba. De eso estaba segura.

- Mis padres ya fijaron la fecha para nuestro matrimonio- le había dicho Uemura.

Sakura solo le  había sonreído, pero no dijo nada.

-¿que opinas?

-¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes?

-No. Mis padres se casaron a los quince años de edad.

-Haz lo que quieras,- le había dicho ella- mientras salía corriendo sin un rumbo Fijo.

¿Porque se sentía así? -si estaba haciendo lo correcto.- ¿porqué se sentía culpable? ¿Porqué sentía que su vida ahora no tenia sentido, si parecía tenerlo mas que nunca?

Se detuvo en seco- Era por "él". Porque se había enamorado de Shaoran ¡pero él no era su tipo!- al diablo el tipo de hombre. ¿Por qué lo negó tanto? ¿Todo este tiempo?- él era un chico especial, algo extraño, pero muy especial, entretenido, y en los brazos de nadie se sentiría como en los brazos de él. De seguro si se quedaba a su lado, no se aburriría en toda su vida, no era como los otros hombres, que siempre eran tan formales, él era distinto. Era el hombre que anheladamente esperaba y repentinamente apareció. ¿Tanto le costó admitirlo?- pero dudaba que él sentía lo mismo por ella. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad, ¿que pensaría él? ¿Que se estaba burlando?

¿Que debía hacer ahora?- Su corazón por fin había descubierto el secreto, de que lo amaba a él. ¿Pero debía obedecerle a su corazón?

El corazón le decía que no importaba nada ahora. Mañana hablaría con Uemura para cancelar su relación. No podía casarse sin existir amor de su parte.

Pero la mente le decía, que no, que Uemura podía ofrecerle un hogar, una familia segura y estable, como ella siempre había soñado. No podía seguir con un chiquillo infantil, soñador que se dirigía donde el destino le digiera donde. Como siempre, la mente fría y calculadora. El corazón sabio, intuitivo, sensible, pero ciego. ¿Que hacer? ¿Que era mejor para ella?

Corrió hacia la casa de su amiga Tomoyo. Tenia que desahogarse con alguien y nadie mejor que ella.

________________

-Me alegro mucho por ti Shaoran- decía Fujitaka sentado en el sillón conversando con Shaoran.

-Si, lástima que Yamasaki no quedara clasificado, no tendré con quien platicar- rió él.

El padre se Sakura se levantó y le obsequio un libro.

-¿que es esto?

-Es un diccionario Alemán- Japonés, para que cuando estés en Alemania te sepas comunicar- Dijo Fujitaka.

-Muchas gracias, me será muy Útil.

-¿cuando partirás?

-Mañana en la tarde. Las clases allá comenzarán  en dos días.

-Es una pena que nos dejes, ya nos acostumbramos a ti- sonrió Fujitaka.

-Si, yo también a ustedes- le dijo Li, recordando a Sakura.

Ya estaba obscureciendo y ella no regresaba. Li estaba un poco preocupado, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-Padre, disculpa por preocuparte-dijo ella entrando- creo que va a llover-mirando el cielo.

-Si las nubes se notan muy negras-dijo Fujitaka

Li guardó el libro en su mochila.

Ella se fue a su habitación. Tenia que meditar un momento, aun no sabia que hacer, si seguir ciegamente lo que su corazón de decía o lo que la mente calculaba para ella.

Se lanzó a su cama tratando de detener los gritos cristalinos del corazón y dejar la mente un momento en blanco, para que no siguiera rugiendo como una tempestad.

________________________

A altas horas de la noche, una silueta pasó de una habitación a otra. Entró sigilosamente, a tientas porque la oscuridad era absoluta. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana, lo que disimulaba un poco el ruido que omitían sus pasos.

Se acercó a su rostro. Acarició su pelo, a la vez que pedía infinitas disculpas por haber violado una de las reglas. Pero no le importaba pagar el impuesto que le cobraran.

Su respiración era tranquila, leve y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún suspiro. Él le dijo en voz baja:

-Sakura,  mañana en la tarde  partiré a Alemania, me iré a especializar con uno de los mejores. El curso dura aproximadamente dos años. La verdad, me siento muy culpable por dejarte, no quisiera, pero es algo que debo hacer.

Ella seguía con su respiración normal. Dormía profundamente. Shaoran agradecía de cierta forma que no lo escuchara. ¿Para que tocarla ahora, para que entristecerla con su noticia?

-Quiero decirte que a pesar de seguir el camino que se aleja de ti, no te olvidaré.- 

Temeroso, delirante, entre sus labios la voz se apagó, con angustia. Sin poder pronunciar palabras, la besó suavemente en la frente, para que no fuera a despertar. Luego prosiguió a retirarse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Violaste la regla principal, siempre has sido un travieso, te gusta romper las reglas-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados aun.

Él solo sonrió. Sin querer la había despertado. El viento silbaba silencioso en la ventana.

-Tendrás que pagar impuestos-dijo ella aun media dormida.

-Mañana cóbrame, total el otro día gané un poco de dinero-le dijo él.

-No quiero dinero- le dijo ella- quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

-¿te volviste loca?- No puedo

-¿Porqué no?

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, además si tu hermano o tu papá nos vieran, me echarían.

-Quédate aunque sea un rato.

Sakura lo atrapó inteligentemente con sus manos, impidiéndole escapar. El chico no se resistía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Pasar la noche con Sakura? Lentamente lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besar lujuriosamente su cuello. Li se sentía como un grandísimo tonto. Ella se casaría muy pronto, fue incapaz de decidirse por él y ahora lo estaba usando como ¿amante? y a él no le gustaba ser el amante de nadie. Tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió por la reacción de él, pero no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sakura, no te entiendo, tú deberías estar besando el cuello de tu prometido ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, pero tu cuello me gusta mas.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No estoy bromeando Sakura, yo no estoy aquí para que juegues conmigo ¿me explico bien?- dijo él con una voz muy ruda y su rostro  serio.

-No estoy jugando.-

-Yo no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo.

-¡No estoy jugando!

-Entonces anda a besarte con tu novio.- él se levantó y proseguía a retirarse cuando escuchó la voz de ella.

-No te vayas... entiende que a Uemura yo no lo quiero, No lo quiero...

-¿Entonces porqué vas a casarte con él?

-Porque tú no me has pedido matrimonio.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Li.

-Yo no me voy a casar, ya que lo dije una vez.- dijo él abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Sakura corrió y la cerró antes de que él la abriera.

-Pero me amas ¿verdad?.. Tu me amas Shaoran, no puedes negarlo...-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Él no contestó.

-Es verdad entonces, tu me amas y sin embargo te haces el orgulloso y no quieres aceptarlo.- Dijo ella tomándolo por la polera y empujándolo levemente.

Shaoran estaba muy rojo, pero su rostro seguía serio. No podía confesárselo ahora, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía. Tenía razón al decir que era orgulloso. En el fondo de su corazón latía el miedo al rechazo, tal vez ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación, pero para él no era nada agradable.

-Vamos dime que me amas.- ella siguió empujándolo hasta que él chocó con la ventana.

-Sakura, esto es estúpido.

Su mirada  se adentró en los profundos ojos de su compañero. Aquellos la observaban absorto, con fervor, latiente, con una vastedad de sentimientos, resonante, tiñendo la esperanza, quebrándose en ella, cayendo en la inmensidad de sus ojos verdes oceánicos.

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente. Se alegró al sentir que él le correspondía. Ella lo observaba impactada todo él era muy sensual, su actitud, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su mirada. Sintió como él se inclinaba sobre su oído.

-Claro que si, es verdad.- le dijo por fin.

Ella se sonrojó completa ante esta declaración, sabía perfectamente cual era su respuesta. Intentó decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero algo se lo impidió. Su garganta se cerró por completo, impidiendo el paso del aire. Primero terminaría con Uemura y luego le diría toda la verdad. Se abrazó más a él, aferrándose a su espalda y a la vez tratando de quitarle la tonta polera que traía puesta.

Sintió su  brillante y verde mirada posándose con furia sobre él como si odiara desearlo. La envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos y besó su frente, respirando con dificultad entre el cabello de ella. El silencio se extendía como una manta gigante sobre la habitación. El agua rugía con desesperación contra la ventana. Sakura sintió desplomarse entre los brazos de su amante, entre sus caricias. Quiso recuperar el control de la situación, pero ya no pudo, los brazos de él era muchos mas fuertes y no conseguía liberarse. 

Parecía que este remolino de seducción no acabaría nunca, besos largos, caricias fulminantes.

De pronto escucharon ruidos en el pasillo. Era Touya, que se había levantado a tomar un poco de leche. Entró a la habitación de Sakura para ver como se encontraba, ya que había escuchado algunos ruidos-

-¿Como estás Sakura? ¿Y porqué estas despierta?-preguntó Touya.- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan pasmada?

-No te preocupes hermano, sólo fue un mal sueño, es todo.-explicó ella mirando hacia la ventana.

La ventana estaba abierta. Touya se asomó, y al no notar nada raro, cerró la ventana. Arropó mejor a su hermana y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?-se preguntaba Shaoran colgando de la ventana de Sakura-..."con lo trasnochado que estoy ya no me quedan fuerzas..."-

La verdad, estaba bastante alto, Shaoran pensó en saltar a un árbol que había cerca y de allí subirse al techo. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, así que saltó al árbol. Siempre fue buen escalador de árboles, por eso no tuvo problemas para subir al techo y llegar a su habitación.

____________________

El fuerte joven llevaba entre sus brazos a la hermosa y delicada chica. Ella se dejaba, ya que no podía ir en contra de los encantos y los deseos de ese hombre. Él cruzaba por un parque, lleno de árboles, a toda velocidad, como si estuviera escapando de algo. Ella se entregó de lleno al él, cuando inesperadamente entró en su habitación y sin palabras, la tomó entre sus brazos. 

El joven se detuvo bruscamente. Respiraba agitadamente. Aun así no soltó a  su Amada.

-¿a donde vamos?-preguntó ella tímidamente. El chico guardó silencio. La chica se sintió un poco incómoda. Él se sentó con ella en el césped, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acarició suavemente.

-Vamos lejos de todo, lejos de los compromisos, de las formalidades, escaparemos de la mundana rutina. Vamos hacia la felicidad.

Ella no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero no dudó en ir con él. Ese muchacho la había conquistado sólo con su presencia, con sus miradas, con sus caricias. Se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo entre los brazos de ese hombre que apenas conocía. Sentía que lo necesitaba, tanto como él a ella. La hacia sentir como una Mujer y no como una niñita delicada. 

Todo era como un sueño. En su vida buscó y buscó a alguien que la hiciera sentir como ahora la hacia sentir ese hombre. Nunca lo halló. Sin embargo el momento llegó inesperadamente. No iba a perder esta valiosa oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque eso le significaba alejarse de sus amigos y de su familia. Pero no todo es tan determinante. Podría volver algún día al lado del chico que quería. Sabía poco y nada sobre él, pero con sólo mirar su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos, le parecía conocerlo completamente.

Nuevamente el hombre tomó en sus brazos a la delicada mujer y emprendió el rumbo, entre la oscuridad, la lluvia y la niebla de la noche.

-"ojalá que Sakura haga lo que su corazón le dicte, así como lo hice yo"- la hermosa chica cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

____________

-¿¿¿QUEEEE????- NO PUEDES TERMINARME ASI, SAKURA !-gritó Uemura.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy enamorada de ti- le respondió ella. Estaban en el parque pingüino, sentados en una banca. Los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana, evaporaban el agua regada en el suelo, por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

-PERO MIS PADRES YA FIJARON LA FECHA PARA LA BODA!

-No me importa. Que la cancelen. Yo no me quiero casar contigo- le dijo decidida ella.

-¿PERO PORQUÉ?-Si estábamos tan bien!!!- dijo él tomándola de las manos.

-Uemura, tu eres un chico muy bueno, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te valore mas que yo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo con una voz que de a poco se iba trizando.

-Ya no te amo. Creo que nunca te amé. Solo te tenía mucho cariño, es todo.

-ERES UNA CUALQUIERA-gritaba desesperado Uemura-¡¡ UNA ESTUPIDA!!

Ella solo asentía- Se levantó de la banca. Le importaba muy poco lo que dijera de ella.

-¿A DONDE VAS? 

-No tengo nada mas que decir, hasta aquí quedó lo nuestro, nos vemos- le dijo Sakura irónicamente, dejando atrás a un Uemura que se tiraba los cabellos y hacia preguntas al aire.

Caminaba lentamente hacia su casa, mientras admiraba el bello anillo de compromiso. No se lo devolvió a Uemura, ya que pensaba venderlo y con eso ganar algo de dinero, que algún día podría servirle de algo.

Ahora se sentía libre, como una paloma, pero a pesar de gozar la libertad momentánea, quería luego ir a parar a los brazos de su nuevo dueño. Un dueño que no abandonaría nunca.

____________________

AHHH ¡espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.-Respecto a Tomoyo ella escapó con el hombre que la conquistó. Le quise dar a esta pareja un vuelco, así que la guié por lo magico y lo increíble. supongo que ya saben quien es el misterioso secuestrador.^^

_"...Fui solo como un túnel. De mi huian los pájaros_

_y__ en mi la noche entraba su invación poderosa._

_Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,_

_como__ una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda..."_

            (Pablo Neruda) En homenaje a los treinta años de su muerte

Próximo Capitulo ¡ EL GRAN FINAL !- Dejen sus reviews!!


	17. Capitulo décimo primero y final

                                               La Historia de Nuestra vida

Parte III

Capitulo Décimo Primero y Final.

 Sakura había llegado a la casa. No había nadie. Buscó en las habitaciones. No encontró al dueño de su corazón por ninguna parte. Incluso se subió al techo, pero tampoco estaba allí-¿donde se habría metido? -¡justo ahora, que le iba a declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos!

Salio a la calle, pero tampoco lo encontró. Llamó a la casa de Yamasaki, pero tampoco estaba allí.- Se quedó esperándolo mientras miraba un poco de televisión. De pronto entró su hermano.

- ¡Touya!- ¿has visto a shaoran?

-¿el mocoso? ¿No sabias? Hoy en la tarde se va a ir a Alemania.

-¿QUE? ¿PARA QUÉ?- dijo ella, asustada

-Creo que se va a especializar en esas cosas que él hace-explicó Touya- Salió temprano en la mañana, con su mochila, mi papá estaba con él.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijo ella y salio corriendo a su habitación.

-oye mounstro...-dijo Touya antes de que ella subiera- Aquí estan los resultados de tu prueba para entrar a la universidad.

Ella los tomó y se fue corriendo

-¿que le habrá sucedido?-se preguntó Touya mientras entraba al baño para lavarse las manos.

Sakura en tanto, vaciaba una caja de recuerdos. Tenía unas fotos, cartas, su diario, fotos de Yukito etc. Pero al fin encontró la canica que Shaoran le había regalado cuando eran niños. "es para la buena suerte"- le había dicho él.

Ella la miró con ternura, tomó una mochila llena de cosas, el anillo y se marchó, dejando una carta sobre su escritorio.

____________

Shaoran paseaba por la ciudad. Por el parque pingüino, donde usualmente solía hacer sus presentaciones de malabarismo. Traía puesta una polera verde con el cuello hasta arriba sin mangas. Miró el hotel, donde se había besado con Sakura esa noche. Le causaba tristeza, dejarla, dejar a aquella chica tan hermosa que le causaba tantas sensaciones extrañas, desconocidas para él en esos momentos, pero ahora lo sabía. Eran los efectos del amor, de estar enamorado.

-" De seguro Uemura será muy feliz a su lado"-pensó

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Señor Fujitaka?-se preguntó ¿que hace aquí?

-He venido para despedirme- le dijo él y le pasó una bolsa llena de cosas-Estas son cosas para que comas, las  preparé yo mismo.

-Gracias, pero no debió haberse molestado.

-Me despido de ti ahora, porque lamentablemente me han llamado para una conferencia urgente, sobre un nuevo descubrimiento arqueológico, Pero apenas salga, te llamaré para saber como te encuentras.

-Lo más probable es que cuando me llame ya este en el avión-dijo Shaoran.

El padre de sakura se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Luego se despidieron, él se subió a su camioneta y se fue. El chico siguió su camino. Ahora iba hacia el aeropuerto. Su vuelo salía en dos horas, pero por obligación debía estar allí una hora antes, para juntarse con los otros  dos seleccionados, y pasar su pasaje.

Caminaba tranquilo. Le quedaba una hora para llegar. Se acostó sobre el césped de un parque, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Cerró los ojos para recordar, los momentos que vivió con Sakura. Cuando solo a ella le había enseñado su escondite secreto, que por cierto seguía vigente, con el cuaderno donde ella había firmado su compromiso. Cuando pintaron la pared con los cosméticos de Farren, cuando robaron las pinturas de la casa de Meiling.  O cuando se pelearon por la culpa de Yukito. Todo eso le causaba mucha gracia ahora. Rió para sus adentros. Y lo que sucedió en la noche. Ella se le había entregado en todos sus sentidos, pero él no tenia claro, si ella lo hacia porque lo quería o porque lo deseaba. Después de todo, ella no le dijo nada cuando él le dijo que la amaba.- Si ella le decía que lo amaba en esos momentos, él no podría separarse de ella. Nunca más. Todo pasó tan rápido, que siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había enamorado de ella.

"You've got that look again

The one I hoped I had when I was a lad

Your face is just beaming

Your smile got me boasting, my pulse roller- coastering"

Se levantó, no quería llegar tarde, porque sus compañeros lo regañarían. Caminó lento por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudad, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, junto con la refrescante brisa.

Any way the four winds that blow

They're gonna send me sailing home to you

Or I'll fly with the force of a rainbow

The dream of gold will be waiting in your eyes

Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre el imponente cielo, nadie podía derrotarlo, ni siquiera los mas enormes y altos edificios contruidos por la mano del hombre.

You know I'd do most anything you want

Hey I, I try to give you everything you need

I can see that it gets to you

I don't believe in many things

But in you I do

Frente al aeropuerto estaba parado. Los taxis y la gente corrían, apurados, otros venían saliendo con risas en sus labios, por la llegada del ser amado. Él sonrió, con su pasaje en la mano. Mucho le había costado ganar esa beca a Alemania y ahora estaba a un paso de dar la vuelta y volver donde la chica que le había robado el corazón. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteó rápidamente, pero vio lo que siempre había visto. Gente apurada con maletas en sus manos, gente gritando, corriendo, llorando. Volvió a fijar la mirada en el aeropuerto, pero justo frente de él, estaba ella, mirándolo insistentemente con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, inundándose en lágrimas. Trató de decir algo, pero ella colocó uno de sus finos dedos sobre sus labios. Acarició su rostro con mucho cariño, se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso.

Her faith is amazing

The pain that she goes through contained in

The hope for you

Your whole world has changed

The years spent before seem more cloudy

Than blue

Se besaron largo rato, besos llenos de pasión, de ternura y de complicidad. Esas caricias, esas palabras pronunciandose en su oído, iban destinadas a hacerle perder la cabeza. Mariposas parecían revolotear alrededor, flores parecían florecer, se iluminaron sus vidas. Leyó en los ojos de ese joven, la misma chispa que resplandece en los de ella.

In many ways your baby's controlling

When you haven't laid down for days

For the poor no time to be thinking

They're too busy finding ways

Por primera vez en la historia, el tiempo pareció detenerse, aunque fueran sólo unos segundos. Ella se separó de él, emitiendo un suspiro. Lo miró otra vez a los ojos. Puso sus manos en su pecho, tratando de controlar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

Te amo, te amo mucho....

You know I'd do most anything you want

Hey I, I try to give you everything you need

I'll see that it gets to you

I don't believe in many things

But in you I do

Él sonrió y la abrazó. Apretó con fuerza el pasaje en su puño. Sabía que no podía quedarse, su futuro estaba en Alemania, no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad que la vida le había brindado con tanta gratitud. Pero la vida le regaló algo más preciado que eso. Su amada Sakura. Miró su pasaje y cuando lo iba a partir en dos, escuchó su voz.

Vámonos juntos 

You know I'd do most anything you want

Every day I, try to give you everything you

Need

¿Qué? ¿Cómo decía algo como eso?- La obserbó, sorprendido. Ella no podía irse con él  ¿qué diría su Familia? ¿Cómo pagaría el pasaje del avión? Ella buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y le enseñó una gran cantidad de dinero. Corrió y cruzó la calle en donde se estacionaban los taxis. Li no le quitó la vista de encima. Pudo ver a Touya apoyado en su moto, sosteniendo una maleta. Sakura se acercó a él,  tomó el bolso y le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano. Éste sonrió y luego lo miró a él, severo, levantando su mano, en señal de que si no cuidaba a su hermana, no viviría para contarlo. Shaoran sólo rió nerviosamente,  Sakura se acercó a él y desde allí saludó a su hermano con la mano. Éste subió a la moto, le devolvió el saludo y la hizo arrancar, saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

We'll always be there for you

I don't believe in many things

But in you I do

-Li ¿que Te sucede? ¿Porqué estás tan pasmado?- Sus compañeros de malabarismo pasaban sus manos frente a su rostro, pero él estaba en otro mundo. Miró al frente y no vio a Sakura... ¿donde estaba? Fue a buscarla.

-Li ¡recuerda que el vuelo va a partir ya! ¡Te esperamos dentro del avión!- Los dos se miraron confundidos ante la extraña actitud que presentaba Shaoran.

Corrió por el aeropuerto buscando a Sakura, pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte. Finalmente la divisó pagando el pasaje en una caja. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los hombros. La cajera los observó, impresionada.

-¡no puedes venir conmigo! ¡Tu padre no te ha dado permiso!

-No, y no me importa.- dijo ella cogiendo su pasaje y tomando su maleta.

-¿y ahora donde vas?

-¿que? ¿Acaso tampoco puedo caminar?-le reclamó ella

Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo contra sí.

- No te vayas a arrepentir después.- le dijo severo.

-Claro que no.- aseguró ella.- Después de tanto tiempo, buscando a.......... alguien como tu..........no... Lo... iba...a...dejar...ir....- esto último lo dijo tan bajito que ni ella misma lo oyó.

Él la sujetó desde la cintura, obligándola a soltar su maleta y su pasaje. La abrazó firmemente y le dio un beso apasionado. Ella lógicamente le respondió, pero antes le hizo una seña a la cajera, para que por mientras hiciera su boleta. Ésta miraba la escena atontada, reaccionó y comenzó a hacer la boleta lo mas rápido que podía, porque el avión partiría en pocos minutos.

¡Cómo había sido tan tonta!- Toda su vida buscando el verdadero amor y toda su vida estuvo frente a ella!- Lo abrazó mas fuerte, sintió  como el beso se suavizaba cada vez mas hasta que se separaron con un roce de sus labios.

Él la admiró mientras ella buscaba su boleta. Sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, pero lo que más le agradaba de ella era su carácter tan especial, algo mandona, pero era dulce, amable, comprensiva, muy empeñosa, siempre lograba lo que se proponía. ¡Qué torpe había sido! Durante toda su vida, el destino la puso en su camino ¡y él no se había dado cuenta!- sonrió.- " cuando mi madre se entere, querrá matarme"

Sakura notó que él estaba muy distraído, tomó la pequeña canica entre sus manos y la puso en la suya.-

-¿que es esto?- preguntó el, mirando la extraña bolita en la palma de su mano.

-Es la canica que me regalaste cuando éramos niños.- Ella se sonrojó.- Ahora él sabía que ella la había conservado durante todos estos años.

-Ah verdad, ahora recuerdo...

-Disculpe, señorita... el avión partirá ahora, será mejor que se apuren.

-¡¡¡ Shaoran!!! El avión se irá!- dijo ella tomando la boleta y el vuelto. Shaoran rápidamente cogió la maleta de ella, cargó su mochila en la espalda, pero al realizar ese movimiento, la canica resbaló de sus manos. Sakura corrió hacia el pasillo donde se abordaba al avión, miró hacia atrás y notó que él no venía.

-¿Shaoran? ¡Donde estás! ¡El avión se irá!- gritó Sakura. Pero ni rastro de él, se había perdido entre la multitud.

Mientras, Shaoran buscaba el objeto perdido de su infancia, pero era imposible hallarlo, lo más probable es que alguien hubiera arrastrado la canica hacia otro lugar. Se paró, triste, un hermoso recuerdo desapareció rápidamente de sus manos. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, nuevamente tomó la maleta de Sakura y se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar del abordaje. Allí pudo verla, haciéndole señas con la mano.

-¡están todos en el avión, será mejor que subamos, rápido o nos dejarán!- dijo Li, tomando sutilmente la mano de ella y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Un encargado de subir los equipajes al avión, le quitó la maleta y la mochila. Sakura seguía tomada de su mano, le encantaba sentir que él se preocupaba por ella. Sujetó su brazo, cuando sintió un tirón. Una azafata tomó a Li del otro brazo, obligándolo a subir rápido al avión.

-Oiga, que se cree, no puede tirar de esa manera a mi novio. ¿Le quedó claro?- dijo Sakura enojada por la actitud de la señorita.

-Si no suben los dejarán.- le respondió ella.

-¡No es razón para que usted lo toque, ni lo mire, y menos lo empuje, si lo hace tendrá que vérselas conmigo !

-Disculpe señorita, era por su bien...

Estaban parados frente a las escaleras que permitían que las personas subiesen al avión. Shaoran la abrazó suavemente por atrás sin soltar su mano. Miraba con gracia la cara que ponía la azafata al escuchar los reclamos de Sakura y como trataba de tranquilizarla en vano.

Una azafata, desde adentro del avión hizo una seña, para que subieran. El aeroplano estaba por partir. Sakura se detuvo, y volteó la mirada para admirar por última vez, su ciudad natal. Abrazó a su novio con ternura, sabía muy bien que él era su destino y que la protegería con su vida. Se besaron nuevamente en los labios, cerraron los ojos y una fuerte ventisca pasó por la pista de aterrizaje, haciéndolos reaccionar. La azafata los regañó por estar besándose junto cuando el vuelo estaba por comenzar. Subieron apurados las escaleras, aún tomados de la mano. Probablemente nunca mas se Desprenderían.

_______________

                                               FIN

BUAAA !!!! me da mucha pena darle final a mi fanfiction !!!!- Pero asi , como algo comienza, finaliza. Espero que mis fieles lectores,hayan disfrutado de esta historia y quiero agradecer por los reviews que me mandaron, para darme ánimos. Una amiga me dijo que seria buena idea hacer un epílogo. La verdad, lo estoy pensando y lo mas probable es que si lo haga. Si no llegara a hacerlo, les avisaria, en un auto-review. snif snif...Ojala que les haya gustado el finaaaal^^


End file.
